Tras la pista de Lucius Malfoy
by rei-00
Summary: Slash (H/D)Tras cinco años del término de la guerra, el Mundo Mágico parece sumido en una tranquila paz. Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro y se sospecha que está reagrupando a viejos y nuevos seguidores del caído Señor Tenebroso. Para la sorpresa de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy está más que dispuesto a cooperar en el desbaratamiento de esta nueva amenaza.
1. Limpiar el honor Malfoy I

Capítulo 1: Limpiar el honor Malfoy

Una nariz empinada y a la mente de Harry Potter la cruzó, de pronto, la imagen de un recuerdo de hace doce años atrás, cuando se vio a sí mismo rechazando la mano extendida de un diminuto Draco Malfoy, quien lo miraba con ojos incrédulos y con su naricita respingona alzada, pese a la humillación del rechazo, con orgullo y gracia. Algunas cosas no cambian, pensó Harry Potter mientras estudiaba con mirada inexpresiva la cara de Malfoy hoy, doce años después, frente a los despachos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Después de la guerra, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy se había dedicado a administrar la fortuna familiar luego de que el apellido familiar y la figura de su padre hubieran caído en desgracia. Poco y nada se sabía de los Malfoy luego de la guerra, sólo que Narcissa había muerto unos años atrás, que Lucius se dedicaba a practicar el modesto papel del anonimato (pues nadie quería cerca a un ex mortífago que, por arte de magia, se había librado de toda pena durante los juicios se guerra) y que Draco, el único hijo del matrimonio, se dedicaba con talentoso esmero a mantener la fortuna familiar y limpiar, de paso, el apellido Malfoy. Tarea, más que difícil, imposible.

-Con que quieres cooperar...- dijo cauto Potter, su mirada viajando de unos papeles que descansaban sobre su escritorio a la cara empinada de Malfoy, quien lo estudiaba con expresión indescifrable.

-Así es – dijo Malfoy por fin, su barbilla empinada bajando lentamente – No es que antes no haya querido hacerlo, pero ahora me encuentro en una posición más... dada -

-Ajá...

Potter hizo como si los papeles que tenía ante sí fueran la cosa más interesante del universo, e ignoró por unos segundos la mirada fija de Malfoy sobre él.

-Bien, entonces puedes ir donde Hermione para que tracen los pasos a seguir.

Malfoy dejó escapar un sonido bajo, mitad queja, mitad gruñido.

-No. Esos documentos sólo te los pasaré a ti y a nadie más. Es más, los estudiaremos juntos y sólo si aparece algo relevante ahí, levantaremos el secreto de sumario y pasarán a otras alas del Ministerio -

-Mira, Malfoy -comenzó Potter tranquilo, aunque su voz escapaba con algo de irritación creciente – Este no es un favor que nos estás haciendo, sabes que debes cooperar si no quieres que el Ministerio levante una acusación contra ti por obstrucción a la investigación. Las cosas se harán de acuerdo al conducto regular, es decir, mediante Hermione, que es la encargada de revisar esa clase de documentos. Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría seguir con mi trabajo... en paz.

Malfoy rotó sus ojos grises, que de pronto parecieron velados por una mezcla de rabia y contrariedad.

-Potter, yo... - dudó unos segundos, su labio inferior apretado por sus dientes- yo necesito que tú revises primero esos documentos... por... favor...

"Por favor..." Oh, qué encantador. Potter alzó la mirada y disfrutó para sus adentros del débil sonrojo de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?

Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos, pensando por unos momentos cómo responder a ello.

-No quisiera hablar sobre esto aquí -sus ojos vagaron por la oficina, como si estuvieran buscando algún rastro de espionaje en el lugar -¿te parece si nos encontramos en mi casa a eso de las siete de la tarde?

Potter sostuvo la mirada de Malfoy que, luego de vagar por el lugar, se había detenido con cierta insistencia en la de Harry. Potter suspiró al cabo de unos segundos, llevó su mano a su pelo enmarañado, rascó fuerte en un punto indeterminado de su cabeza, y asintió levemente.

-Gracias-

Potter vio cómo Malfoy daba una vuelta sobre sí y desaparecía con elegancia de su oficina. Volvió a rascar su cabeza e intentó concentrarse, sin éxito alguno, en esos papeles que yacían sobre su escritorio.

* * *

La Mansión Malfoy era un lugar majestuoso por donde se lo viera, pero a Harry Potter ese lugar le traía oscuros recuerdos y no podía evitar mirar esa majestuosidad con algo de repulsión. Repulsión y admiración. Tomó aire profundamente antes de levantar su mano y golpear con determinación la imponente puerta de entrada. Al cabo de unos brevísimos segundos, un elfo doméstico abrió con premura la puerta, mientras se echaba a un lado para darle paso a Harry Potter.

-Señor Potter, el señor Malfoy lo está esperando en el Salón de Té. Por favor, permítame acompañarlo- dijo el elfo con voz aguda aunque con innegable elegancia, mientras dirigía a Potter por un amplio hall iluminado con luces cálidas. Harry sonrió con sorna ante el hecho de que hasta los elfos domésticos de la mansión tuvieran ese aire de presumida elegancia, de arrogante buenas maneras.

El elfo se detuvo ante una puerta de vidrio y tocó con un cuidado expectante dos veces.

-Adelante -se oyó la voz de Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta.

El elfo abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que Potter pasara y desapareció sin hacer el menor ruido. Potter miró con cuidado la pequeña sala al momento de cruzar el dintel de la puerta. En medio de su recorrido se topó con la delgada figura de Malfoy, que estaba de pie en medio de la sala. Vestía unos pantalones de tela negro ajustados y un chaleco de hilo delgado, negro también.

-Gracias por venir, Potter- dijo Malfoy como bienvenida, al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha hacia uno de los sillones de la sala, en un claro ademán para que Harry tomara asiento - ¿Quieres beber algo? ¿te? ¿café?... ¿o quizás un Brandy?

-Estoy bien así – dijo Potter cortante, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el lugar señalado por Malfoy -Y bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme y que no podías hacerlo en mi oficina?

Draco Malfoy se había acercado a una pequeña mesita que contenía un jarro de cristal finísimo junto a unas copas del mismo material. Pese a la negativa inicial de Potter, vertió en dos de las copas el líquido que el jarro contenía y le pasó una a Harry.

-Es un brandy añejado durante décadas, te va a encantar -le ofreció a Potter una copa y una luminosa sonrisa. Harry parpadeó entre contrariado y confundido, y aceptó en silencio la copa ofrecida. Un poquito de alcohol a nadie le viene mal, pensó mientras llevaba el cristal a sus labios y bebía un corto trago de brandy.

-Oh, dulce Merlín, esto está...-

-Delicioso, ¿no?- canturreó Malfoy, bebiendo también un poco del suyo. - Para que te conste que la famosa hospitalidad Malfoy no es un mito- Malfoy volvió a sonreír, casi como si estuviera relajado y compartiendo con un viejo amigo. Potter volvió a sentirse confundido.

-¿Y bien? -volvió a preguntar Hary, sus ojos fijos en Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy tomó asiento en un sillón ubicado al frente de Potter y bajó por unos momentos sus ojos, sus pestañas trazando sombras sobre sus pálidos pómulos.

-No pierdes tu tiempo, ¿eh? -suspiró Malfoy mientras sorbía un poco más de su copa -supongo que esa es una virtud...- se dijo más para sí.

Harry lo observaba en silencio, cierta impaciencia inundándolo, pero no quería presionar -aún- a Malfoy. Esperó callado a que Malfoy soltara lo que tenía que soltar, mientras lo miraba con cierta libertad. Ambos tenían veintidós años, pero sentía que Malfoy se veía mucho menor que él. No era sólo porque Malfoy seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un adolescente delgado, sino porque su cara todavía conservaba esa lozanía de la adolescencia. Su palidez seguía siendo cremosa y lampiña, mientras que a él una creciente barba siempre amenazaba con invadirlo si no se afeitaba a diario. Sonrió mentalmente con algo de desprecio al pensar que Malfoy podría parecer perfectamente una mujer si dejara su pelo largo y se vistiera como tal. Pero el tipo acostumbraba a llevar su pelo rubio corto y con un travieso flequillo que a veces caía sobre sus ojos, lo que le daba un toque no femenino, sino que, simplemente, juvenil.

-Creo que tienen razón, Potter – soltó Malfoy despertando a Harry de su repentina cavilación- mi padre ha desaparecido-

"Lo sabía" pensó Potter, una mezcla de triunfo y preocupación creciendo en su pecho.

-Lleva casi un mes así -continuó Malfoy hablando en voz baja, como si temiera ser escuchado por alguien más que Potter – al principio creí que era una de sus típicas desapariciones por viaje, pero él nunca deja pasar más de una semana para avisar dónde está o qué está haciendo. Además, no se llevó nada de su habitación, ni siquiera una maleta con ropa, nada.- Malfoy suspiró un poco, evaluando qué más decir sin decir mucho -yo manejo dos hipótesis, pero ninguna termina de convencerme.

Harry miraba en silencio cómo los finos dedos de Malfoy jugaban entre sí, mientras esperaba en silencio esas dos hipótesis.

-O alguien lo secuestró o él arrancó de algo -

Harry negó con la cabeza inconscientemente, su pelo negro desordenándose aún más.

-Difícil que Lucius Malfoy haya sido secuestrado-

Malfoy asintió ausente.

-También hay una tercera hipótesis -dijo Malfoy casi en un susurro. Levantó su mirada gris hacia Potter -que se estén reagrupando de nuevo y que padre los esté organizando-

Eso sonaba tan probable que Harry Potter tomó un largo sorbo de ese brandy que, pese a lo maravilloso que era, le supo agrio. Hizo una mueca con la boca cuando sintió el calor del alcohol bajar por su garganta y aclaró su voz antes de hablar.

-Es probable- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Malfoy lo miró entre sorprendido e indignado, su palidez manchada por un leve rubor de irritación. El rubio rodó sus ojos grises y, de pronto, su cara volvió a un estado de inexpresión absoluto.

-Eso es todo lo que sé-

-Que no es mucho- repuso Harry con expresión seria.

-Potter, como te dije recién, él desapareció de la noche a la mañana, no se ha contactado conmigo ni tampoco dejó rastro de nada- el rubor volvió a cubrir esas pálidas mejillas- yo de verdad quiero colaborar, por eso te he citado aquí. Pero necesito que todo esto quede entre nosotros por ahora, hasta que no sepamos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que está pasando. Mi familia no puede pasar por un nuevo escándalo, no ahora que por fin he logrado limpiar un poco mi apellido después de estos cinco años.

"Con que eso es" pensó Potter, "no es que le interese el futuro del Mundo Mágico, sólo quiere evitar a toda costa un escándalo que termine de sepultar el de por sí ignominioso apellido Malfoy". Malfoy miraba a Potter con ojos grandes y expectantes, apurándolo en silencio para que dijera algo.

-Prometo colaborar en lo que sea contigo para resolver esto, pero necesito que esto quede entre nosotros -la voz de Malfoy, exultante de elegancia, sonaba casi implorante -yo puedo investigar contigo, podemos resolver esto juntos -la voz sonaba como una invitación -sólo dame un mes y luego puedes revelarle esto a quien quieras.

Harry estaba atrapado. Por una parte, sabía que había ciertos protocolos en el Ministerio que no debían ser violados y, por otra, sentía la extraña adrenalina de embarcarse en una investigación secreta luego de cinco años de aparente paz y trabajo de papeleo a falta de una real amenaza. El dilema del deber ser y el de dar rienda suelta a su pulsión por la aventura. Su propia vocación de auror lo inclinaba por lo segundo.

Malfoy miraba a Potter con cautela, pues sabía que ese silencio que había invadido al Héroe del Mundo Mágico era una buena señal para sus propias intenciones. Esperó paciente a que Potter terminara de debatirse consigo mismo, porque sabía que ya había conseguido lo que quería, sabía que había dado en el punto débil del Niño que Vivió.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- dijo Harry por fin. Malfoy abrió grande sus ojos por un momento, para luego entrecerrarlos con cuidado.

-Sabes que el Ministerio dejará a un lado a su precioso héroe para protegerlo mientras no comprueben la real magnitud de la amenaza – la voz de Malfoy sonaba limpia y fluida, como si no lo invadiera en esos momentos la desesperación – volverías a ese mar de papeles en el que te sumerges a diario, mientras los demás barren por ti la amenaza antes de que ella se materialice.

-Y quizás sea lo mejor – repuso Harry con diversión ante la sombra negra que pareció cruzar los ojos de Malfoy - ¿dónde están esos documentos, Malfoy?

-Están en la oficina de mi padre, resguardados en un cajón sellado con magia oscura -respondió Malfoy mecánicamente, sus hombros caídos levemente en una clara señal de derrota. Se sentía cansado y frustrado.

-¿Tuviste acceso ya a ellos? -preguntó Harry al ponerse de pie.

-Te dije que están sellados con magia oscura – respondió Malfoy en un tono algo áspero, casi agresivo.

-¿Y?- Harry no entendía nada de lo que Malfoy le estaba hablando.

-Potter -Malfoy rodó los ojos convocando toda su capacidad de autocontrol que de suyo no era mucha– yo no utilizo magia oscura desde hace cinco años y dudo que la vuelva a utilizar, salvo que quiera tener encima mío a esos perros sabuesos del Ministerio.

Harry quiso soltar una carcajada ahí en frente de Malfoy, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo. Malfoy realmente estaba jugando bien su papel de niño bueno-limpia-apellidos.

-Llévame a ellos, yo los liberaré – la voz de Potter sonó serena, pero su tono era de inequívoca orden.

Malfoy obedeció en silencio, guiando a Potter por los solitarios pasillos de la mansión. Harry iba a exactos dos pasos más atrás de Malfoy, lo que le permitía mirar la nuca y espalda del rubio mientras caminaba con soltura por los pasillos. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy hizo pasar a Potter y le señaló dónde estaban guardados esos documentos. Harry miró un pequeño cofre de roble que Malfoy le señalaba. El pequeño objeto despedía una carga de magia fuerte y oscura, sin duda atribuible a Lucius. Harry llevó su mano al bolsillo en donde descansaba su varita y luego la alzó con ella en sus manos. Justo antes de apuntar al cofre, la mano de Malfoy se aferró a su muñeca con suavidad, aunque con firmeza. Volvió sus ojos verdes hacia los de Malfoy, que parecían algo así como suplicantes.

-Por favor, Potter – Malfoy lo miraba fija e intensamente, había en él una determinación casi imposible de desatender – sólo un mes y nada más.

Harry suspiró de repente y convocó casi en un susurro un encantamiento para abrir el cofre, que se agitó violentamente, pero que, sin embargo, no se abrió. Harry frunció el ceño y probó con otro hechizo. Tampoco dio resultado. "Maldito seas, Lucius Malfoy", su mente gruñó. Hizo un tercer intento, pero tampoco hizo efecto. Con un bufido, se giró hacia Malfoy.

-Bien, Malfoy, te daré sólo un mes -dijo con los labios apretados y los ojos entornados, su ceño fuertemente fruncido -primero tendremos que averiguar cómo mierda abrir esta pequeña cosa y luego nos reuniremos a diario para evaluar qué secretos esconde tu padre- se pasó su mano derecha por su pelo con brusquedad, Malfoy sólo fue capaz de asentir -Si intentas cualquier truco sucio, juro por Godric Gryffindor que yo mismo te llevaré a Azkaban sin mediar juicio, ¿oíste?

Malfoy volvió a asentir, sólo que esta vez una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio se atrevió a asomar por su delicado rostro.


	2. Limpiar el honor Malfoy II

Capítulos 2: Limpiar el honor Malfoy II

Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy con algo parecido a la rabia y la frustración. Malfoy se había negado rotundamente a pasarle el pequeño cofre que resguardaba los oscuros secretos de Lucius, y si algo le sobraba a un Malfoy, además de galeones y clase, era la tozudez. "Ven mañana a esta misma hora y pensamos juntos cómo resolver esto", había dicho Malfoy como si ellos dos fueran grandes y entrañables amigos que acostumbraban a pasar el tiempo juntos. Casi había sentido ganas de tomar a la fuerza el famoso cofre y llevarlo directo al Ministerio. Casi. Pero su orgullo Gryffindor colindaba muy de cerca con ese viejo lema de no romper promesas, así que se tragó su frustración y ahora caminaba tras de Malfoy rumbo a la puerta de la mansión. Si de él dependiera, ahora estaría dando furiosas zancadas por el lujoso pasillo, pero Malfoy se empeñaba en llevar un ritmo parsimonioso en su andar, como si, más que caminar, estuviera flotando. Como si todo en él tuviera que ser gracia y elegancia. Cuando llegaron al hall de la mansión, Malfoy detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia Potter con una expresión indescifrable.

-Potter -comenzó a decir Malfoy antes de acercarse a la puerta de salida- te quería agradecer de nuevo. Yo... de verdad... gracias- acto seguido, levantó su cara afilada hacia Potter, que era algo más alto que él, y extendió su mano derecha hacia el Chico que Vivió como lo hizo una vez hace 12 años atrás.

Harry miró la cara de Malfoy por unos segundos, para luego recorrer esa mano que se le ofrecía nuevamente. Miró de nuevo los ojos de Malfoy que, a esta altura, empezaban a lucir nerviosos y desesperados, y sin pensarlo mucho, elevó su propia mano para cerrar su palma sobre la de Malfoy. Sintió el apretón ligero del rubio, la leve frialdad de su piel y esos ojos que lo miraban casi sonriendo. Malfoy despegó su mano de la de Potter y la llevo al pomo de la puerta de la mansión. Cuando la abrió, no tuvo tiempo de prevenir la aparición de una alta figura que, con indesmentible rapidez, se le echó encima en un abrazo posesivo.

-Oh, querido, no sabía que me estabas esperando con tantas ansias -dijo el hombre con voz risueña al abrazar a Draco.

Draco Malfoy se quedó congelado en el lugar y enrojeció más rápido que la luz cuando logró salir de la sorpresa. "Oh, por Salazar, esto es vergonzoso" pensó Draco sintiendo hasta sus orejas enrojecer. El hombre que lo abrazaba de pronto pareció notar la presencia de Potter, quien los miraba con ojos enormes y, por qué no decirlo, con un muy poco discreto sonrojo en su cara.

-No sabía que estabas acompañado, Draco- dijo el hombre desconocido mientras soltaba a Malfoy y miraba curioso a Potter.

-Nate, él es Potter- dijo Draco sin más, mientras alternaba su mirada de Nate a Potter y de Potter a Nate.

-¿Potter? -el hombre parpadeó como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de oír- ¿Potter "Harry Potter", dices?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, todavía demasiado avergonzado como para tener que lidiar además con la admirada sorpresa que pareció invadir a Nate ante la mención de Harry-el-salvador-del-mundo-mágico-Potter. Para suerte de Malfoy, Potter había salido ya de su estupor y le dirigió la mano a Nate con una sonrisa educada.

-Mucho gusto, soy Harry- dijo casi con despreocupación.

"Maldito infeliz" pensó Draco al ver cómo Nate tragaba con dificultad al estrechar la mano de Potter, como si ante sí tuviera a una maldita estrella de cine. Bueno, en cierta medida Potter era algo así como una celebridad para el Mundo Mágico, sólo que Draco siempre parecía olvidarlo.

-Oh, ¡el gusto es mío! -dijo Nate con entusiasmo. Draco simplemente bufó.

-Bueno, Potter ya se iba -dijo Malfoy con irritación. Condujo a Potter a la puerta y antes de dejarlo salir por ella, le susurró cerca de su oído – Ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto. Nos vemos mañana a las siete.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Harry Potter se encongió de hombros, apuró el paso y pensó que tal vez este mes sería más interesante de lo que había pensado en un comienzo.

* * *

-No sabía que eras amigo del Niño que Vivió- dijo Nate apenas se cerró la puerta de la mansión.

-No lo soy- dijo Draco lacónico.

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo aquí?-

-Asuntos del Ministerio- dijo Draco para restarle importancia al asunto -yo tampoco sabía que tú eras un gran fan del Chico Dorado -se oyó sorna en la voz de Draco que no pasó inadvertida.

-Uy, ¿el frío Draco Malfoy mostrando celos? -dijo el hombre divertido, al tiempo que rodeaba a Draco de la cintura para darle un beso.

-Eso quisieras -respondió Draco divertido, mientras pasaba sus delgados brazos tras el cuello del hombre, dejándose besar.

Draco había conocido a Nathaniel Mathison tres años atrás, justo cuando estaba buscando a alguien que se entendiera bien con los números para sacar adelante la fortuna Malfoy. Nate era diez años mayor que Draco y tenía un carácter afable y divertido, algo que Malfoy apreció bastante luego de tanta hostilidad sufrida tras la guerra. Nate parecía no importarle la procedencia de Draco e incluso había compartido con Lucius en algunas ocasiones. No muchas, porque a Lucius todavía parecía disgustarle el hecho de que su único hijo fuera gay. Draco no sabía exactamente qué tipo de relación mantenía con Nate ni hasta qué punto se proyectaba con él, pero lo cierta es que disfrutaba de su compañía e incluso había llegado a sentir algo más que aprecio por el hombre. Tras la guerra, Draco se había dedicado a administrar la fortuna familiar alejado de la vida pública lo más posible. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo prácticamente en la mansión, salvo cuando salía con Nate a comer o beber algo por ahí. Draco parecía disfrutar de la nueva tranquilidad de su vida, en la que trabajaba algunas horas del día y el resto del tiempo lo tenía libre para leer, pasear por los extensos parques de la mansión y disfrutar de la cotidiana presencia de Nate. Era casi como una pequeña vida conyugal, salvo que no vivían juntos.

Draco siempre pensó que el infierno y el horror cesarían al terminar la guerra. No podía estar más equivocado. Los primeros años tras la guerra habían sido, quizás, incluso peores que la guerra misma. Había sido difícil mantener alejada la atención pública sobre el "caso Malfoy". No sólo fueron inundados de cargos y acusaciones judiciales por parte del Ministerio, sino también invadidos y acosados por toda la prensa mágica que se instaló durante meses afuera de la Mansión Malfoy. Durante ese tiempo, Narcissa fue enfermándose cada vez más hasta que, dos años después, murió de forma natural una fría noche de otoño. Draco pensó que enloquecería de pena. Lucius, por su parte, parecía ensimismado y disminuido, casi no hablaba con Draco y pasaba largas horas encerrado en su despacho haciendo quién sabe qué. El honor y orgullo que antes ostentaba la familia Malfoy se desmoronó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Draco, único heredero de la familia y, al parecer, de la poco cordura que iba quedando en ella, se hizo cargo de la fortuna familiar antes de que ésta se desvaneciera por completo. Se juró recomponer pieza a pieza el honor Malfoy, que siempre fue lo único que lo había llenado de un indecible orgullo. Dejaría pasar los años que fueran necesarios recluido en la mansión con tal de alejar esa insana atención mediática y judicial que se había cernido sobre ellos. Una vez pasada la tormenta y cuando el Mundo Mágico viviera en la paz que sólo el olvido puede producir, el apellido Malfoy volvería a erigirse como uno de los más grandes nombres que adornaban la majestuosa historia de los magos y brujas. Mientras tanto, Draco estaría ahí para reunir cada pieza perdida que conformaba el valor Malfoy.

Sin embargo, cuando creía que por fin las cosas se estaban normalizando y que podría empezar a hacer su vida normal fuera del resguardo de la Mansión Malfoy, un par de ataques aislados encendieron las alarmas. El primero de ellos fue a una familia muggle que tenía un hijo mago de tan sólo doce años. Desconocidos incendiaron la casa con sus habitantes dentro. No encontraron a los responsables, pero una extraña imagen en un periódico muggle reveló algo imposible de no ser reconocido en el Mundo Mágico: entre el humo que salía como una larga columna por sobre los escombros de la casa, se dibujó difusamente un Morsmordre. El segundo fue un ataque incendiario frustrado a una de las filiales del Departamento de Misterios. Si bien no hubo heridos y el daño material fue mínimo, encontraron también ahí indicios de la marca tenebrosa. Draco había leído con horror esas dos noticias, pero le restó importancia al pensar que se trataba de un lunático nostálgico del Señor Oscuro. Al cabo de unas semanas ya casi había olvidado el asunto, hasta que de pronto Lucius desapareció. Al comienzo creyó que era una de las típicas huidas de su padre a Escocia, pero esa idea le duró muy poco, pues Lucius solía anunciar sus estadías de más de tres días. Cuando ya llevaba una semana sin tener noticias de su padre, Draco recibió una carta urgente del Departamento de Defensa. Un escalofrío recorrió con fuerza perversa su espina dorsal. Leyó la carta tan rápido como pudo. En ella le solicitaban saber el paradero de Lucius. Draco respondió en un tono desafiante lo siguiente: "a mi familia se le ha levantado la vigilancia hace un año, así que no veo por qué debo decirles algo sobre el paradero de mi padre" ("además", había puntualizado Draco, "ustedes no tendrían cómo saber que mi padre no está en la mansión, salvo, claro, que nos estén espiando"). Draco apenas pudo dormir durante los tres días siguientes, estaba nervioso y angustiado, cavilando en un sinfín de teorías de por qué había desaparecido su padre y, más angustiante aún, por qué el Departamento de Defensa seguía con esa férrea vigilancia sobre su disminuida familia.

Tres días después, Draco recibió una nueva carta, esta vez del Ministerio mismo. En ella le solicitaban conocer el paradero de Lucius debido a asuntos administrativos. Draco les respondió que todo lo que tenía que ver con la administración del patrimonio Malfoy lo podían resolver con él, puesto que él era el único encargado de esos asuntos. La tercera carta que recibió fue de Hermione Granger justo cuando se cumplían dos semanas de la desaparición de su padre. Draco sólo le respondió que su padre estaba tomando un descanso alejado de Inglaterra. Pasó una semana más y cuando pensó que las cartas ya habían cesado, dio un respingo frente a la puerta cuando vio una nueva carta. Esta vez, la misiva no llevaba ni el sello del Ministerio ni del Departamento de Defensa, pero sí la firma de Harry Potter. A Draco le dio un brinco en el corazón y sintió que su ritmo cardíaco bailaba frenéticamente. La carta contenía cinco palabras tan perturbadoras como amenazantes:

"Malfoy,

colabora.

Harry J. Potter"

Esta vez, Draco decidió no responder nada hasta que Lucius volviera a casa. Sin embargo, Lucius no volvió. Y cuando se cumplieron cinco días de haber recibido esa perturbadora carta de Potter, Draco despertó con pánico y corrió al despacho de su padre para ver si podía encontrar algo ahí. Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, Draco no había entrado a la oficina de su padre en esas tres semanas. La única explicación a eso era algo tan indecible como el miedo. Draco no quería entrar ahí y descubrir algo que enlazara a Lucius con algún plan macabro que echara por tierra lo que Draco había tardado cinco años en construir, por más endeble que esto fuera. La negación siempre había sido uno de las virtudes de los Malfoy y Draco hizo gala de ella todo lo que pudo aguantar: exactamente tres semanas y media. Cuando entró a la oficina de su padre casi se deshace emocionalmente al sentir un halo de magia oscura. El rastro era leve, casi imperceptible, pero si había algo que Draco sabía reconocer a primera vista, además de la clase, era la magia oscura. Había nacido y crecido con ella. Dios, gracias a ella su familia ahora casi no existía y su apellido estaba muriendo. Sintió que sus piernas le iban a fallar, así que tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para no caer. Transpiraba frío y estaba seguro que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Cuando pudo recobrarse, caminó por el despacho en busca del origen de ese halo oscuro. Inspeccionó el lugar con ese olfato que sólo un Malfoy podía tener ante la presencia de magia oscura. De pronto, vio el objeto de todos sus males: un pequeño cofre de roble despedía una emanación de magia oscura que sólo un poderoso Malfoy podía convocar. Sonrió derrotado, triste, asustado. Pensó que todo estaba perdido. Luego, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de su padre.

Draco pasó todo ese fin de semana pensando en sus siguientes movimientos. Vio sólo un par de horas a Nate porque necesitaba olvidarse de su mente por un rato y no había mejor remedio para eso que el sexo. De hecho, de no haber sido porque su cabeza era un desastre, habría recordado ese fin de semana como el del mejor sexo de su vida: salvaje y desesperado, tal como le gustaba. Pero su cabeza estaba simplemente en otra parte y esa espléndida sesión de sexo pasó rápidamente al olvido.

Ese lunes se despertó a primera hora y partió rumbo al Departamento de Defensa. Tenía que ver a Potter y hacer que se le uniera en dos cruzadas: ubicar a Lucius y hacer que todo este altercado familiar pasara desapercibido. Era una tarea difícil, pero una de las cosas que Draco había aprendido en estos veintidós años de vida, era que un Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería si jugaba bien sus cartas.


	3. La simpatía siempre es el primer paso

Capítulo 3: La simpatía siempre es el primer paso

Había algunas cosas que Harry Potter nunca había aprendido a hacerlas bien. Una de ellas era mentir. No sólo mentir deliberadamente, con alevosía y descaro. (Aquello estaba descartado de plano). Sino incluso el rango más pequeño de la mentira, la omisión, se le hacía casi imposible de practicar. En eso era bastante parecido a su amigo Ron, que la más inofensiva mentira blanca era siempre descubierta por los demás -casi siempre por Hermione. El sólo hecho de tener que omitir información relevante a gente cercana se le hacía insoportable y siempre terminaba fracasando en el intento. No sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a Hermione cuando la viera esta mañana en la oficina. Había pasado gran parte de la noche craneando qué excusa le diría a su amiga si a ella se le ocurría preguntarle por el "asunto Malfoy", como le habían denominado. Prácticamente en todos los departamentos del Ministerio estaban encendidas las alarmas una vez que se supo de la desaparición de Lucius. A Harry, en un comienzo, el tema le había parecido una soberana exageración ("bah, el tipo está de vacaciones", le había dicho a Hermione encogiéndose de hombros cuando ella le fue con el asunto). Pero las respuestas esquivas de Malfoy a las cartas que tanto el Ministerio como el Departamento de Defensa les había enviado, los dos ataques aislados previos a la desaparición de Lucius Malfoy, sumado a la desaparición de un grupo de magos sospechosos que habían estado siendo seguidos por el los Aurores durante los últimos meses, terminaron de convencer a Harry de que estaban, por lo menos, ante un "caso". Harry aún creía que era un caso en pañales y que seguramente sería muy pronto desestimado. Pero Hermione tenía otra impresión. Hermione, además, pocas veces se equivocaba, y eso tenía a Harry un poco preocupado. Tener la sabia e intuitiva nariz de Hermione sobre suyo durante este mes se le haría insostenible, terminaría quebrando su resistencia y abriría la maldita boca.

Harry se pasó la mano por su pelo enmarañado mientras fruncía su ceño. Ensayó un par de veces su mejor cara de póquer para cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Hermione, y salió de su casa rumbo al trabajo.

A las 18:45 una cansada Hermione Granger entró al despacho de Harry Potter sin antes llamar a la puerta. Harry se sobresaltó ante la repentina irrupción y dejó escapar un "¡oh, Dementores de Azkaban, Hermione, me asustaste!". Hermione simplemente sonrió.

-El caso de magia oscura de Gales ya está siendo resuelto -empezó a decir Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de Harry- parece que es una nueva falsa alarma. Un grupo de adolescentes inconscientes que estaban probando un hechizo que habían encontrado en un viejo libro. Los chicos ni siquiera sabían que era magia oscura la que estaban convocando y cuando nuestro equipo llegó a ellos, los muchachos se mostraron tan sorprendidos como avergonzados -terminó de decir Hermione luciendo un poco frustrada.

-Me imagino lo contento que estaba tu equipo ante una nueva falsa alarma -

-Ya van cerca de veinte este mes y no creo que la cifra cese...- Hermione sonrió con sus ojos- estamos todos algo paranoicos, parece.

-Ajá – repuso Harry parcamente, viendo de reojo la hora: 18:50. Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Hermione se mantuvo un rato en silencio como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para derrochar. Tenía esa expresión en la cara de quien quiere ir por unas cervezas con su mejor amigo luego de una ardua jornada laboral. Harry sudó frío.

-Bueno, yo ya terminé por hoy aquí -empezó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras sacaba su abrigo del respaldo de su asiento.

-Con Ron vamos a ir a beber algo, ¿te sumas? -invitó Hermione, luego se puso de pie al ver que su amigo estaba listo para irse.

-Estoy muerto, amiga. Creo que me restaré por esta vez -

-Tú te lo pierdes...-

Harry suspiró mentalmente al pensar que se había librado por ahora de la punzante astucia de su amiga. Vio cómo Hermione se dirigía hacia la puerta y estuvo tentado de hacer el baile de la victoria en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, Hermione se volvió de pronto hacia él y le dijo:

-¿Malfoy aún no te responde esa carta que le mandaste?-

Harry sintió eso mismo que se siente cuando te están haciendo Legeremancia y uno no sabe de Oclumancia.

-Ah, sí, ayer me dijo que Lucius Malfoy estaba de vacaciones en Escocia -dijo rápido mientras se ponía su abrigo y guiaba a Hermiona rápido hacia la salida -otra falsa alarma más -soltó una risita que sonó más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le dirigió a Harry una de esas miradas que lo ven todo.

-Yo no descartaría nada aún- repuso Hermione -Harry, estamos hablando de Lucius Malfoy. Además, he enviado a mi gente a la casa que los Malfoy tienen en Escocia, y puedo asegurarte que Lucius no está ahí. Draco Malfoy te mintió, y debe haber alguna buena razón detrás -la cara de Hermione empezó a teñirse de una oscura preocupación.

-A mí no me pareció, Hermione – dijo Harry intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto- quizás mintió sobre el paradero, pero no creo que haya mentido respecto al motivo de la ausencia de Lucius. Quizás sólo están cansados de tenernos encima todo el tiempo y por eso omitió el lugar del paradero-

-No, a mí no me cuadra- Hermione miró a Harry por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros- en fin, mañana hablemos mejor sobre esto. Tengo un plan que me gustaría discutir contigo -su tono varió de serio a relajado, y a Harry le volvió el alma al cuerpo -nos vemos mañana, Harry-

-Saludos a Ron- dijo Harry mientras veía desaparecer a su amiga por los pasillos del Departamento de Defensa.

Harry volvió a mirar su reloj. 19:10. Mierda, estaba atrasado. Se devolvió a su despacho y se concentró unos segundos en la Mansión Malfoy para poder aparecerse ahí.

* * *

Malfoy dejó un escapar un agudo chillido cuando Hary Potter se apareció en su Salón de Te de improviso. El bastardo no sólo llegaba tarde, sino que se había atrevido a aparecerse dentro de la mansión ¡y sin permiso!.

-¡Maldición, Potter!- dijo justo después de reconocer la figura que se había aparecido.

-Hola, Malfoy -saludó Harry risueño y totalmente erguido, como si la aparición no lo hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Malfoy cruzándose de brazos- ¡Y no vuelvas a aparecerte así en mi mansión!

Harry sonrió divertido. Malfoy lucía realmente molesto por la aparición, hecho que divertía sobremanera a Harry. Tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de ayer sin que Malfoy se lo ofreciera, y disfrutó del pequeño mohín de disgusto que se dibujó en la pálida cara de Malfoy.

-Aquí me tienes, Malfoy- dijo Harry una vez que Draco se hubo relajado y volvía a ofrecerle ese maravilloso brandy. Sorbió unos tragos antes de poner manos a la obra- ¿alguna novedad sobre tu padre?

-Ninguna- respondió Malfoy en un tono sombrío. Eso alertó un poco a Harry, pues no podía ser una señal muy alentadora para el caso la preocupación manifiesta de Malfoy.

-Asumo que no has intentado abrir el cofre-

-Potter...- empezó a bufar Malfoy.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya no practicas magia oscura- interrumpió Harry.

-Y aunque la practicara, ¿crees que mi padre sería tan descuidado como para poner un hechizo que yo conozca? Él es mucho más poderoso que yo en lo que respecta a la magia oscura, y sabe una infinidad de encantamientos negros para sellar objetos -los ojos de Malfoy lucían oscuros, pero se encendían cada vez que bebía un trago de brandy- si dejó el cofre aquí en la mansión y lo selló, es porque justamente quiere que yo no pueda abrirlo. Y él sabe perfectamente cuál es mi abanico de encantamientos, así que imaginarás que usó algo que yo desconozco.

-Sí, Malfoy, todos conocemos tus limitaciones mágicas -

Harry vio un rápido destello de furia cruzar los ojos de Malfoy. Fue una chispazo tan fugaz que esos ojos grises volvieron a ser los mismos ojos fríos de siempre en un instante.

-Y todos conocemos tu siempre oportuna mordacidad, Potter-

-El ratón hablando de cola- respondió Harry mientras veía aparecer una especie de sonrisa conciliadora en Malfoy.

Harry parpadeó un poco confundido. Normalmente, un intercambio así de palabras entre ellos terminaba siempre en una escalada interminable de ácidos insultos, con ninguna de las partes dispuestas a ceder. Ver a Malfoy apaciguando los ánimos con un intento de sonrisa lo descolocó. Harry esperaba encontrarse con el mismo tipo insufrible del colegio, pero no en vano habían pasado cinco años desde que no se veían. Interrumpió su cavilación cuando notó la cara de Malfoy debatida entre la extrañeza y urgencia. Merlín, el tipo realmente quería resolver el asunto. Harry llevó la copa de brandy a su boca y bebió de un solo trago el resto del licor. Carraspeó sonoramente cuando sintió el alcohol quemándole la garganta. Malfoy lo imitó en silencio, claro que sin carraspeo alguno. La sustancia podía quemar, pero un Malfoy no demostraba incomodidad si eso implicaba dejar a un lado la aristrocrática elegancia.

-Manos a la obra, entonces -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Su voz sonó algo rasposa por el rastro del licor.

Malfoy se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo al ver a Potter dirigiéndose raudo hacia la puerta.

-¡Potter!-su voz demostró más urgencia de la que hubiera querido. Potter frenó su paso al instante -hay algo que no te he dicho aún... -cuando los grandes ojos verdes de Potter se fijaron en él, Draco supo que no iba a tener más remedio que tener que decir toda la verdad (una práctica muy poco usada en todo buen Malfoy que se precie de tal) durante este mes que pasarían juntos investigado-... mi padre no llevó su varita consigo.

Draco soltó la frase y sintió como si hubiera caído una maldición sobre él. Ya se sentía de lo peor al estar cooperando con Potter en la búsqueda del paradero de Lucius, pero tener que revelar información que podría repercutir en una fuerte desventaja para su padre, simplemente lo tenía descompuesto. Muchos creían que los Malfoy no conocían la palabra lealtad. Y, bueno, había un grado de verdad en eso. La palabra lealtad ciertamente no existía en el repertorio cotidiano de un Malfoy, pero sí había una clase de irrevocable llamado a la lealtad dentro del acotado círculo familiar. Lucius siempre le había dicho a Draco que la sangre era el vínculo más fuerte que un hombre podía sentir, que los lazos de familia eran inquebrantables, que no importaba cuán jodido estuviera uno, porque la familia siempre estaría ahí para recomponerlo. Y por familia un Malfoy no se refería a ese sentimiento incondicional que el resto de los mortales asocian al amor de un hogar, no. Por familia se refería al apellido, a ese vínculo de sangre que sólo un poderoso apellido podía enlazar. Draco se sentía cada vez más cerca de romper un código que, de romperse, lo alojaría para siempre del lado de la traición y la deshonra.

-¿Qué dijiste...?- Potter lo sacó de sus terribles cavilaciones.

Draco bajó la vista, de pronto temeroso del impredecible rumbo que el asunto podía tomar.

-Él no se llevó su varita, Potter- se mordió el labio y miró las transparentes reacciones de Potter que desfilaron una a una sobre su cara: sorpresa, confusión, incredulidad, sospecha, molestia, rabia.- recién hoy me di cuenta cuando fui esta mañana a...-

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando la mano derecha de Potter, cual garra de una bestia, se cerró sin piedad sobre su brazo. Instintivamente intentó echar el brazo hacia atrás para repeler el agarre, pero la fuerza que ejercía Potter sobre su carne era bruta y firme. Draco se atrevió a mirar a Potter con indignación.

-Suéltame-

-Te dije que no quería de tus juegos, Malfoy- la voz de Potter siseó amenazante.

-Suéltame...- pidió Draco en voz baja, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no perder el control y permanecer tranquilo. El brazo de Potter, sin embargo, no cedió ni un ápice.

-Te dije que no quería ni juegos... -continuó Potter, ignorando a Malfoy.- ...ni trucos sucios, Malfoy. Algo estás tramando, alguna sucia artimaña están tramando esa cabecita tuya que tienes y Lucius...

-¡Suéltame! -esta vez Draco gritó. Potter lo soltó en una respuesta instintiva al grito de Malfoy. Draco llevó su mano izquierda a su brazo, sobando la zona recientemente estrangulada por Potter. -Yo no estoy tramando nada, Potter.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste apenas descubriste lo de la varita?- Potter seguía furioso y desconfiado- ¿qué otras cosas estás ocultando ahora mismo?- Potter miraba fijamente a Draco, quien tenía, de pronto, los ojos fijos en el piso- ¡No puedes omitir información de ese tipo y luego esperar que confíe en ti! ¡¿por qué mierda no me lo dijiste de inmediato?!

-¡Porque es mi padre, maldita sea! -explotó Draco por fin, su cara roja de ira, frustración y temor por Lucius. Inhaló hondo unos segundos para encontrar nuevamente la calma -mira, Potter, yo no espero que tú lo entiendas, ni mucho menos quiero generar lástima en ti...- continuó en voz muy baja- pero para mí no ha sido fácil esto de acudir a ti y darte información que, eventualmente, puede llegar a perjudicar terriblemente a mi padre. Te he dicho no sólo lo del cofre, sino además que él está desarmado. Si crees que eso no es colaborar, entonces estás más ciego de lo que creí.

Harry sintió cómo la rabia aflojaba de repente y daba paso a una débil, pero creciente, empatía. La desconfianza que Malfoy le generaba no se borraría con nada, pero tenía que admitir que estaba colaborando más allá de lo que hubiera esperado. Malfoy estaba cuidando su propio pellejo (y el de su apellido) al colaborar con el caso, era cierto, pero también estaba arriesgando el bienestar de su padre. Estaba, de alguna u otra forma, traicionándolo. Harry no había conocido a su papá, pero podía imaginar pocas cosas más dolorosas que tener que traicionar a la propia familia. Malfoy no sólo estaba colaborando, sino además firmando una suerte de compromiso con el bando que, al parecer, no era el de Lucius. Estaba matando al padre simbólicamente y, al mismo tiempo, abriendo un flanco posible para que lo simbólico se volviera real al revelar información que dejaba a Lucius expuesto y vulnerable. De pronto, a Harry lo invadió una mezcla tibia de lástima y comprensión. Por un lado, pensaba que no le gustaría estar ahora en los zapatos de Malfoy y, por el otro, lo inundaba un difuso sentimiento de querer contener a un Malfoy que, pese a lo frío que se mostraba, parecía estar viviendo algo cercano a una pesadilla. Consecuente a su lema de actuar antes de pensar, Harry se acercó a Malfoy y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro un poco caído de éste. Era un toque firme pero gentil, el típico contacto masculino que expresaba una tímida contención. Malfoy lo miró con toda la suspicacia de la que sus ojos eran capaces de mostrar, pero aceptó en silencio el tímido gesto de apoyo. A Harry le pareció escuchar a Malfoy suspirar, mientras sentía cómo el hombro de Malfoy se relajaba bajo su toque, como si estuviera agradeciendo esa muestra de apoyo. Quizás este tiempo junto a Malfoy no sería tan malo.


	4. Cuando se descubre algo

Capítulo 4: Cuando se descubre algo

Harry respiraba con la dificultad propia del esfuerzo físico. Su frente estaba cubierta por una película de sudor, su ceño estaba fruncido, al igual que sus labios. Estaba hincado sobre el piso de madera y todo su cuerpo inclinado en dirección a ese pequeño -pero tremendamente obstinado- objeto que acaparaba toda su atención en esos momentos. Malfoy se encontraba de pie muy cerca de él (seguramente el muy engreído consideraba un acto de innecesaria bajeza estar de rodillas sobre el piso de madera). Harry había intentado de todo para lograr abrir ese maldito cofre, pero nada daba resultado. Sus manos, además, habían sufrido una descarga de magia cuando habían intentado, impulsivamente, levantar el objeto del suelo. El muy infeliz de Lucius Malfoy no sólo había sellado con malévola eficacia el cofre, sino que además había encantado el objeto para que produjera quemaduras a quien osara tocarlo. Las palmas de sus manos escocían de una manera terrible, pero se había negado tajantemente a recibir la asistencia que Malfoy le ofreció con una mezcla extraña de preocupación y diversión en su cara. Seguramente, Malfoy pensaba que era un idiota por haber puesto sus manos sobre el cofre sin antes haber sometido al objeto a un concienzudo estudio. Harry sabía que había dos tipos de personas en el Mundo Mágico: los que actuaban antes de pensar, y los que preferían estudiar la vida y sus vaivenes desde un costado antes de decidir si valía la pena involucrarse o no. Estaba muy claro a cuál equipo pertenecían Harry y Malfoy respectivamente.

-Potter, yo creo que tendremos que intentar algo más drástico- Malfoy hablaba siempre con una tranquilidad que exasperaba a Harry, como si todo el tiempo el hijito de papá estuviera en medio de un club de te de la alta sociedad- sea lo que sea que estés intentando, no está dando resultados -Malfoy subrayó con malicia el "intentando", mientras le echaba una significativa mirada a las palmas dañadas de Harry.

Harry simplemente gruñó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Y qué sugiere tu brillante mente, entonces?-

Malfoy rodó sus ojos grises, pero permitió que una sonrisa jugara en su cara.

-Sugiero dos cosas: una, usar magia oscura- Draco intentó ignorar el rastro de reproche que empezó a bailar en los ojos de Potter- Si mi padre selló el cofre con magia oscura, entonces sólo con magia oscura abrirá. La otra...- sus ojos grises se entrecerraron-... usar la varita de mi padre para abrirlo.

Harry no quiso admitirlo en voz alta, pero la última idea de Malfoy tenía sentido y muchas posibilidades de ser efectiva. Harry no era asiduo a la magia oscura, ¡por supuesto que no!, pero cuando era necesario, no dudaba en utilizarla. Sabía un amplio repertorio de encantamientos para contrarrestar magia negra, y unos cuantos más para lidiar con encantamientos oscuros de índole más doméstica, como lo que estaban ahora enfrentando. No había querido usarla, hasta este momento, para no acaparar la atención del Ministerio. Lo que menos necesitaban ahora era tener los ojos del Ministerio sobre ellos. Pero el cofre no iba a ceder sin uso de magia oscura, eso estaba claro. Y quizás usar la varita de Lucius sería lo más efectivo para sus propósitos. Ahora, la cuestión sería si esa varita le respondería a Harry o no. Un mago quisquilloso como Lucius probablemente tendría una varita igual de quisquillosa. Aunque la varita de Draco Malfoy siempre le había respondido bien a Harry... quizás demasiado bien considerando lo mal que ambos se solían llevar en sus años escolares. Ese hecho siempre había perturbado de algún modo a Harry. Todo mago sabe del vínculo que hay entre una varita y su respectivo dueño, las varitas son objetos sensibles que de alguna forma absorben parte del sentir de sus amos. De ahí la casi irrevocable afinidad de un mago y su varita. A Harry siempre le llamó la atención que la varita de Malfoy le respondiera tan bien, casi con fluidez, como si hubiera sido diseñada especialmente para él.

-¿Potter? -la voz de Malfoy lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! -Harry carraspeó rápidamente – sí, intentemos con la varita de Lucius... pero yo no sé si reaccionará bien.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, evaluando algo que era inaccesible para la mente de Harry. Malfoy, además de esos encantadoramente irritantes modos aristocráticos, tenía esa facultad de resultar algo perturbador cuando miraba fijamente a alguien. Cuando algo -o alguien- llamaba su atención, su mirada se tornaba fija, impenetrable, como si estuviera desnudando cada rincón, por insondable que éste fuera. Harry se sentía traspasado por esos ojos grises en estos momentos. Harry se empezó a poner nervioso, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sus ojos verdes empezaron a revolotear inquietos, mientras una de sus manos fue a dar a su maraña de pelo negro.

-Imposible saber eso de antemano- dijo Malfoy con los ojos todavía fijos en los de Harry, aunque perdiendo un poco la intensidad de hace unos momentos.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está la famosa varita?-

Malfoy se acercó a uno de los cajones del escritorio de Lucius y sacó de allí la varita. A diferencia de la antigua varita de Lucius, ésta lucía bastante más modesta y sobria. Tenía un barniz caoba brillante que la hacía parecer elegante, pero fuera de eso, la varita parecía común y corriente. Malfoy extendió la varita hacia Harry, quien la tomó sin mediar vacilación. Aunque resultara paradójica esa manía mágica de vivificar los objetos, la varita de Lucius parecía inerte sobre sus manos, como si fuera meramente un trozo de madera, como si nunca hubiera albergado magia alguna. Se sentía tan diferente al tacto de su propia varita (incluso a la varita de Malfoy, que toda vez que la tocó parecía que una corriente de vida fluyera a través de ella). Esta varita parecía muerta.

Harry se acercó al cofre y murmuró un encantamiento con la varita simplemente para probar. Toda primera impresión de materia inerte desapareció, pues la varita empezó a agitarse violentamente entre la mano de Harry, como si intentara desprenderse del agarre. Harry no dudó en interpretar esa extraña fuerza de la varita como un rechazo hacia él. La varita no lo quería. Harry frunció su ceño e ignoró lo que parecía ser una clara advertencia por parte del objeto mágico. Elevó su voz un poco y dijo con voz clara un encantamiento para abrir objetos invadidos por magia oscura. Si bien la formulación de Harry fue clara, de la varita ningún hechizo surgió. Sí, en cambio, ejerció una resistencia tan grande que la palma dañada de Harry empezó a escocer aún más. Apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor, ¡esa puta cosa no lo vencería!, juró Harry en el nombre de Merlín. Un tercer intento casi hace a Harry querer lanzar lejos de sí la maldita varita, pero se contuvo y concentró su mente en un solo pensamiento: abrir el cofre. Tanto se concentró, que el resto del mundo quedó suspendido por unos segundos, mientras la varita iba lentamente cediendo su resistencia. De pronto, la resistencia llegó a un nivel cero y salió despedida de la varita de Lucius Malfoy un hechizo que rodeó el pequeño cofre, lo sacudió y luego lo dejó nuevamente inmóvil. Harry iba a comenzar a maldecir cuando se acercó y creyó ver el objeto firmemente cerrado. Draco, en cambio, entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó al cofre lo suficiente como para notar que éste estaba ligeramente entreabierto.

Antes de que Potter se diera cuenta, Draco se arrodilló, llevó sus pálidas manos al cofre y lo abrió sin titubear. Cuando Draco vio el contenido que el cofre resguardaba, sintió su garganta apretarse. Convocó toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no dejar que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- preguntó Potter con voz impaciente y al tiempo que se agachaba al lado de Draco.

-Nada. Sólo fotografías- la voz de Draco sonó oscura y algo rasposa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Fotos?-había un tono incrédulo en la voz de Potter- déjame ver-

-Son fotos familiares, Potter- dijo Draco mirando a Potter con un brillo de furia en sus ojos, mientras entrecerraba el cofre para llevar lejos de los intrusos ojos de Potter las fotografías familiares.

Harry posó su mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy, sus ojos sobre la cara de un Malfoy luciendo como un gato acorralado. Harry apartó la mano de Malfoy y abrió el cofre. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Malfoy no mentía ni estaba ocultando nada: ahí sólo había incontables fotos familiares. No, no eran fotos familiares. Eran fotos de Malfoy. Harry llevó sus manos al interior del cofre y empezó a mirar cada foto que su mano sacaba: Malfoy graduado, Malfoy sosteniendo la antigua varita de Lucius a una edad quizás demasiado temprana como para sostener una varita, Malfoy de bebé, Malfoy de niño luciendo una capa azul marino y sonriendo con inocencia a la cámara, Malfoy de nuevo de niño volando en una escoba, Malfoy de adolescente tal como Harry lo conoció, Malfoy de unos tres años aferrado a las piernas de las que Harry supuso eran de Narcissa, Malfoy mirando a Lucius mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo rubio, Malfoy de ahora mirando con ojos distraídos algo que la cámara no alcanzaba a captar, algunos mechones de su pelo acariciándole con suavidad la piel de su cara. Harry habría continuado mirando todas esas fotografías, si no fuera porque Malfoy cerró de pronto el cofre con violencia. Sus ojos grises estaban encendidos en una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, y Harry bajó la vista al comprender que había de cierto modo violado la hermética intimidad de Malfoy.

-Suficiente, no hay nada relevante ahí para el caso- dijo Draco en un susurro, un rubor cubría fieramente sus siempre pálidas mejillas.

Harry vio cómo Malfoy acercaba el cofre cerrado hacia su pecho, como si inconscientemente quisiera protegerlo de los ojos de Potter.

En otra ocasión, Harry se habría frustrado por la aparición de un hallazgo inútil para el caso. Esta vez, en cambio, Harry sintió que otro tipo de hallazgo había emergido, aunque no supiera aún interpretar su significado. Con su vista fija en la figura de Malfoy abrazando el cofre y la mente perdida en esa recopilación de fotos, Harry supo que sencillamente algo había nacido en él.


	5. Una nueva pista

Capítulo 5: Una nueva pista

-Quiero poner una vigilancia continua sobre la Mansión Malfoy, Harry- dijo una Hermione sentada en su oficina del Departamento de Defensa.

Harry Potter la miró desde donde se encontraba sentado, estudiando unos segundos qué cosa iba a decirle a su amiga. Sabía que este momento llegaría y, aunque Harry había pensado durante la noche y parte de la mañana qué cuento inventarle a Hermione, ahora se encontraba un poco desarmado. Por una parte, sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo el caso Malfoy frente a su amiga con respuestas del tipo "no te preocupes, aquí no hay un caso, Lucius Malfoy está de vacaciones", pero, por la otra, tampoco podía revelarle a su amiga que estaba en una suerte de misión secreta con Malfoy (¡con Malfoy!) para desenmascarar cualquiera sean las secretas y perversas intenciones de Lucius Malfoy. Merlín, de sólo llevarlo al plano racional el asunto perdía cualquier atisbo de sentido. Harry suspiró.

-Creo que es una buena idea...- dijo con una cautela extraña en él- creo que Malfoy definitivamente nos está ocultando algo y sería bueno averiguar qué cosa es.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. El único inconveniente es que a los Malfoy se le levantó hace un año la vigilancia, y conseguir un permiso para volver a vigilarlos tomará algo de tiempo. Quienes tomaron la decisión de archivar para siempre el caso Malfoy fue el Departamento de Justicia, y ante eso el Ministerio no puede hacer nada más, salvo elevar una solicitud para que se abra nuevamente el expediente y se inicie así una nueva investigación. Pueden pasar meses hasta que nos den el puto permiso de vigilancia- Hermione hablaba con la vista fija en un punto al que, en realidad, no estaba mirando para nada -tendremos que hacer un movimiento de cierta manera clandestino, encontrar a alguien de confianza que pueda hacer turnos para seguir los pasos de Malfoy adonde sea que vaya para ver si está en contacto con Lucius o no. El problema es que no hay mucha gente que sea confiable y hábil al mismo tiempo...

-Yo puedo vigilarlo-

Hermione miró a Harry con atención unos momentos. Su amigo la miraba de vuelta con esa resolución tan típica en él y que ella conocía muy bien. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y dudó. Por supuesto que Harry era el más indicado para vigilar a Malfoy, ¡qué duda cabía!, pero una ausencia prolongada de Harry de la oficina no pasaría desapercibida en el Ministerio. Hermione podría mantener en suspenso al Ministerio una, dos semanas, a lo sumo. Luego tendría que empezar a trazar planes de encubrimiento más sofisticados, más peligrosos. El Ministerio estaba tenso, el Departamento de Defensa también lo estaba, Dios, ella misma lo estaba. Para nadie era trivial tener a Lucius Malfoy desaparecido y urdiendo Merlín sabe qué planes por ahí. Y el pendejo de Draco Malfoy no colaboraría básicamente por dos cosas: una, porque era un pendejo, y dos, porque Lucius era su padre. Hermione suspiró del mismo modo que Harry lo había hecho unos minutos atrás, la frustración materializada en ese gesto.

-Es arriesgado y peligroso...-

-Me gustan el riesgo y el peligro- repuso travieso Harry, una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

-Lo sé, y es justamente eso lo que incrementa más el riesgo de la misión, Harry- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa también- no creo que pueda darte más de dos semanas, no puedo engañar al Ministerio por tanto tiempo.

-Será tiempo suficiente... creo- dijo Harry- pero tienes que dejarme libre esas dos semanas, yo te reportaré cuando dé con algo relevante, y...- Harry se puso muy serio de pronto- quiero estar solo en la misión.

-Harry, necesitamos vigilancia continua día y noche-

-Lo sé, lo sé... tengo mis propios métodos para lograr que Malfoy esté vigilado día y noche, ¿sabes?-

Hermione sonrió ante el tono presuntuoso que oyó en su amigo. Aunque le costara confiar en la aptitud de la gente, incluso de sus amigos, Hermione asintió.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción cuando dejó el despacho de su amiga. Tenía dos semanas en libertad para trabajar con Malfoy en la búsqueda de Lucius y, además, dos semanas para vigilarlo sin que Malfoy lo supiera. Harry no era muy bueno en esto de tener doble agenda, pero había descubierto hace muy poco que le gustaba tener cerca a Malfoy. Y podía intuir que tenerlo cerca día y noche, aunque fuera desde su posición de vigilante secreto, le gustaría mucho más.

* * *

Draco jadeó cuando la boca y lengua de Nate comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando. El jodido hijo de puta sabía que esa era una de sus zonas más sensibles. Draco sintió un escalofrío bajar por su cuerpo mientras Nate lo mordisqueaba por aquí y por allá, su cuerpo apretando el de Draco contra una de las paredes del hall de la Mansión Malfoy. Cuando las manos de Nate comenzaron a bajar por los costados de su cuerpo, Draco supo que si no lo detenía ahora estaría perdido. El (ahora no tan) imbécil de Potter llegaría en cualquier momento, y Draco no quería por ningún motivo ser encontrado así -apretado y jadeante contra una pared, siendo prácticamente restregado por el cuerpo de otro hombre – por Potter. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de convocar, posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Nate para alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo. Nate lo miró con algo de frustración, pero luego le sonrió cariñosamente a Draco.

-Tú te lo pierdes- le dijo Nate a Draco mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios y pasaba su índice derecho por la piel sobre la clavícula de Draco que su camisa no alcanzaba a cubrir.

-Sí sé- soltó Draco en un tono más frustrado del que pretendió, y tomó de la mano a Nate para conducirlo a la puerta. Se despidieron con un beso.

Draco se recargó unos segundos en la puerta de entrada una vez que la hubo cerrado tras de sí y suspiró ante la expectativa de ver su vida sexual suspendida mientras duraba la investigación que llevaba a cabo con Potter. Se arregló un poco la camisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en los costados del hall para esperar a Potter. Hoy no tenía ganas de estar encerrado revolviendo los cajones y libros de su padre, no quería que Potter descubriera más fotos íntimas y familiares de él. Ya había sentido suficiente vergüenza cuando la emoción lo embargó (¡al frente de Potter, por Salazar!) al descubrir todas esas fotos que su padre había guardado tan amorosamente en ese cofre. No pudo evitar emocionarse cuando vio todas esas fotos. Su padre era un hombre frío y lo suficientemente distante como para que Draco a veces se preguntara si Lucius realmente lo quería. Cuando el cofre se abrió y reveló uno de los secretos mejor guardados por Lucius -su amor de padre-, Draco simplemente se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo. No sólo había puesto en duda innumerables veces el amor que su padre sentía por él, sino que además ahora estaba a un paso de traicionarlo. En el momento en que vio todas esas fotos suyas, sólo quiso echarse a llorar. Casi lo hizo, si no fuera por Potter. Sintió pena, impotencia, vergüenza. En realidad, rabia y vergüenza. Se sintió el peor hijo del mundo. Y luego vio a Potter mirar con cierta ensoñación cada una de las fotos que estaban en el cofre. El muy imbécil se atrevió incluso a mirarlas detenidamente, casi embobado. Aquello colmó el límite de la rabia-vergüenza que Draco estaba sintiendo y arrebató el cofre de la vista de Potter. Cuando Potter lo dejó por fin solo, Draco no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Estuvo toda esa noche despierto y pensando qué mierda estaba haciendo su padre, en dónde estaba y por qué había desaparecido. Si antes pensó que su padre estaba definitivamente planeando una reagrupación de magos oscuros, tras ver las fotos ahora lo dudaba seriamente. No lo descartaba, pero la duda se instalaba de nuevo implacable en él. Draco sabía que tenía que seguir buscándolo. Tenía que dar como fuera con él, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Necesitaba a Potter.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y caminó con cierto desgano a abrirle a Potter. Abrió la puerta y la figura de Potter se materializó ante sus ojos. Quiso mirarlo con rabia, pero prefirió usar la estrategia y dibujó, en cambio, una de sus sonrisas amistosas.

-Malfoy- saludó Potter al tiempo que daba un paso adelante para entrar. Miró confundido a Malfoy cuando éste dio un par de pasos y cerraba la puerta de entrada tras de sí.

-Hoy vamos a caminar, Potter- canturreó Draco mientras bajaba los cinco escalones de loza que estaban ante la puerta.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Caminar, Potter- repuso Draco divertido- es bueno para el cuerpo y el espíritu, dicen por ahí.

Cuando Draco vio cómo Potter empezaba a fruncir el ceño, suspiró y se le acercó lo suficiente como para tomarlo de su codo y arrastrarlo con cierta delicadeza hacia los jardines de la mansión. Justo antes de que Potter empezara a protestar, Draco añadió:

-Tengo un plan para contactar a mi padre, déjame que te cuente mientras caminamos-

Harry había descubierto que la voz de Malfoy sonaba a veces como una invitación. En algunas ocasiones, Malfoy decía las cosas como si las estuviera susurrando sin hacerlo realmente -porque la voz se oía en voz alta, a diferencia de cómo se oye el susurro-. Harry se dejó arrastrar por Malfoy sin oponer mucha resistencia. Aire fresco, caminar, ¿buena compañía?, era algo que no podía rechazar tan fácilmente. Harry caminó al lado de Malfoy mientras éste le mostraba los diferentes jardines y parques que rodeaban la mansión. Malfoy le hablaba de cosas triviales tales como los distintos arbustos y flores que los jardines de la mansión tenía, de los dos bosques que había en la enorme propiedad, del invernadero que había por ahí muy cerca, pero que estaba prácticamente en desuso desde que Narcissa había muerto, de cómo la nieve cubría todo en invierno y el terreno parecía un infinito manto blanco, de cómo luego en la primavera los brotes aparecían por todos lados y hacían estragos con la alergia de Malfoy, que, según le iba diciendo Malfoy a Harry, era básicamente intolerable al polen y no paraba de estornudar si alguna partícula de éste llegaba a su nariz. Harry lo escuchaba atento y con más paciencia de la que alguna vez creyó sentir al lado de Malfoy. De hecho, se sentía casi a gusto. Era extraño, pero estaba disfrutando la compañía de Malfoy y de su ligera conversación. Era como si lo estuviera conociendo por primera vez. Siempre había pensado que Malfoy era guapo. En realidad, más bonito que guapo, quizás. Pero, por Merlín, cuánto lo detestaba. Cuánto lo había detestado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Tan insoportable lo encontraba, que cualquier consideración a su bonita apariencia quedaba relegada a un plano demasiado secundario. Desde hace un par de días, sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que Malfoy no sólo era un hombre bastante atractivo, sino que, cuando quería, bastante agradable también. Justo como ahora. Malfoy se detuvo de repente y miró a Harry con cierta intensidad, el viento jugando con algunos mechones de su pelo rubio. Mierda, demasiado bonito quizás para mi propio bien, pensó Harry.

-Hay una forma de contactar a mi padre, pero no estoy seguro de que resulte- dijo Malfoy muy serio, y Harry sintió que se había roto el hechizo de la ensoñación de la que era presa hasta hace tan sólo unos pocos segundos.

-¿Cuál? ¿has tenido noticias de él, Malfoy?-

-No, no, no se trata de eso- los ojos de Draco buscaron los de Potter- se trata de un hechizo localizador.

-¡Pero qué clase de mala idea es esa, Malfoy! ¿tú crees que no hemos intentando con hechizos localizadores para ubicar a Lucius?

-No te apures, Potter- arrastró la voz Draco, de pronto irritado- no se trata de un hechizo localizador común- su voz volvió a convertirse en un susurro serio-Mira, durante la guerra mi madre ideó un hechizo que nos permitiría localizarnos entre nosotros tres sea donde sea que estuviéramos. Mis padres ya estaban pensando en desertar de los Mortífagos y ante el riesgo que esa eventual decisión podría acarrear, mi madre creó un hechizo para poder localizarnos entre nosotros en caso de que alguno se perdiera sin dejar rastro -Draco miraba fijamente a Potter mientras hablaba, haciendo algunas pausas cortas para estudiar las reacciones de Potter y así poder seguir con su discurso- uno invoca el hechizo localizador y la persona buscada sentirá el llamado de quién la está tratando de buscar, sentirá ese llamado de manera irrevocable...-Draco se mordió sus labios de pronto- el único problema es que es la persona que está siendo buscada la que decide si quiere acudir a ese llamado o no. Es decir, el llamado no es imperativo y se puede hacer caso omiso a él, pese a que se lo sienta.

Harry escuchaba atento a Malfoy. Efectivamente, había ahí una gran posibilidad de ubicar a Lucius.

-¿Por qué no lo conjuraste antes?-

-Porque nunca tuve la ocasión de conjurarlo durante la guerra... de hecho, ninguno de los tres tuvo la ocasión de hacerlo. Tampoco sé si lograré conjurar el hechizo bien- Malfoy se volvió a morder su labio inferior- y además, no había querido mostrarme desesperado ante mi padre. Como te digo, este hechizo fue creado por mi madre como un llamado desesperado en caso de emergencia... no quería alarmar a mi padre innecesariamente.

-¿Y recuerdas cómo era el hechizo?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo bastante bien, a decir verdad. Pero eso no garantiza que dé algún resultado -Draco miraba a Potter en todo momento, quizás demasiado expectante a las reacciones de él - hay dos factores en contra aquí: el hechizo mismo es muy complicado y todo depende de si mi padre quiere o no responder a mi llamado.

-Hay que intentarlo-

Draco asintió. Esta vez, sus ojos ya no miraban los de Potter, sino se perdieron en algún punto indeterminado a lo lejos.

-Lo haré... pero me tienes que prometer que no le harás nada a mi padre si logramos localizarlo-

Harry Potter no tenía la costumbre de hacer promesas que luego no podría cumplir, así que simplemente guardó silencio y se quedó mirando con cierta fascinación los ojos de Malfoy que seguían hurgando en aquel punto lejano e imaginario del desasosiego.


	6. El emblema Malfoy

Capítulo 6: El emblema Malfoy

-¿Hechizo de sangre, dices? -

-Ajá - respondió Draco aún con la mirada ausente.- Sí, mi madre siempre fue una mujer un tanto dramática para sus cosas- Harry pudo notar una sonrisa triste dibujarse en la cara de Malfoy -Y, bueno, no hay nada mejor que la propia sangre para localizar a un familiar. Los que nos une tan fuertemente a los Malfoy es la sangre y el apellido, después de todo.-

"Y el amor", agregó Draco para sí, aunque con una nota de inseguridad en su pensamiento.

-Puedo conjurar ahora mismo el hechizo, pero...- Draco miró a Potter con intensidad- voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Potter. No conforme con el dramatismo de la sangre como elemento vinculante del hechizo, mi madre además fijó en un litro y medio la cantidad necesaria de sangre para que el hechizo surta algún efecto.-

-¡¿Un litro y medio?! ¡Eso es una locura! Digo, ¿uno puede morir desangrado en ese punto, no?- preguntó Potter luciendo un destello de alarma en sus ojos. Malfoy soltó una pequeña risita que sonó, sin embargo, apagada.

-No exageres – dijo Draco divertido- creo que con sobre dos litros ya se empieza a correr peligro. Pero un litro y medio es bastante sangre perdida y puede tener algunos efectos indeseados, naturalmente. Mareo, debilitamiento... quizás pérdida de conciencia. Por eso necesito que alguien... hem... me supervise mientras hago el hechizo -

-Oh, sí, claro...- respondió Potter luciendo un poco preocupado. Malfoy le sonrió.

-Pues bien, entonces manos a la obra-

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco estaba nervioso, preocupado y, por qué no decirlo, algo asustado. Nunca fue muy adepto ni al uso de la sangre ni mucho menos al dolor físico. El hechizo tenía que realizarse a la usanza mágica, es decir, sin ninguna clase de ayuda de algún instrumento muggle, como el de una jeringa, por ejemplo. Con el paso del tiempo, y pese al gran orgullo que le representaba el hecho de ser un mago, Draco había descubierto que ser y vivir como un muggle no era del todo despreciable. Había una infinidad de aspectos en el que el Mundo Mágico parecía haberse quedado suspendido en un tiempo demasiado arcaico y anticuado. Claro, tenían la magia y sus infinitos beneficios, pero las tradiciones, rituales y hechizos vinculantes continuaban arrimándose muy cerca del salvajismo. Siempre había pensado que ese hechizo de su madre era una brutalidad, siempre pensó que había sido un invento innecesario surgido de la mente sobreprotectora de una madre y esposa. Nunca pensó que tendría que utilizarlo alguna vez. Sí se imaginó a ella invocando el hechizo para llamarlos a él o a Lucius donde fuera que se encontraran deambulando por el mundo. Pero, finalmente, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poner a prueba su hechizo. Draco sonrió triste ante el pensamiento de que ahora sería él quien pondría a prueba el sofisticado (y rebuscado) hechizo localizador de su madre. De alguna forma agradecía que Potter estuviera junto a él a la hora de llevar a cabo el hechizo. Estaba cansado de las emociones que lo embargaban al pensar en su madre, en su muerte, en la desaparición de su padre. Con todo lo desagradable que la figura de Potter le representaba (o solía representarle), al menos su presencia lo ayudaba a controlar y mantener a raya sus emociones.

De reojo miró a Potter, quien caminaba a su lado con despreocupada masculinidad, como si todo el asunto se redujera a llevar a cabo una aventura. A veces envidiaba esa capacidad Gryffindor de hacerle frente a las cosas pese al riesgo y el peligro que estas acarrearan. Un Slytherin siempre sería esclavo de sus propios cálculos para evitar el riesgo. Evitar el riesgo era una máxima Slytherin, y Draco solía bromear con sus compañeros de casa con aquel dicho de "soldado que huye sirve para otra batalla". Pero había ciertos momentos en la vida de un hombre en que simplemente no se podía evitar el riesgo.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, Draco condujo a Harry hasta uno de los salones del segundo piso. Era una sala no muy amplia, pero tenía un enorme ventanal con vitrales que iban del piso hasta el techo. Harry pensó que de día la luz debía verse impresionante al entrar por los vitrales. Harry recorrió con la mirada la sala y luego fijó su vista en Malfoy que estaba justo al centro de ella. La luz de la luna entraba justo lo suficiente para iluminar la pálida figura de Malfoy. Harry pensó que Malfoy parecería un luminoso espectro si no estuviera ahora con la ropa anclándolo al mundo de las sombras. Harry pensó también que Malfoy era bonito. Dios, quizás demasiado bonito. Casi con asombro, Harry miró cómo Malfoy se arrodilló justo al centro del piso de la sala. Sólo entonces Harry pudo notar que había una suerte de emblema justo sobre el piso, justo al centro de la sala, justo bajo la figura de Malfoy. Recorrió el dibujo del emblema con ojos atentos, notando que tanto el contorno como el centro del dibujo los recorría una ranura lo suficientemente profunda como para ser visible incluso en la noche.

-Este es el emblema Malfoy- dijo de pronto Draco, sus dedos recorriendo con dejadez los contornos del emblema.

-Se ve antiguo-

-Lo es... es de los emblemas familiares más ancestrales que se conozcan- el tono de orgullo no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

Harry oyó a Malfoy convocar con voz queda un "Lumus" y la oscuridad se disipó ante el arribo de la débil luz del hechizo. La sala, Malfoy y el propio Harry aún parecían sumidos en la semi penumbra, pero la luz convocada permitía ahora distinguir detalles que antes no se podían ver. El emblema, por ejemplo. Ahora se podía ver claramente que el emblema correspondía a una sofisticada runa, cuyas formas tenían el predominio de los círculos y algunos trazos diagonales que formaban pirámides de diferentes tamaños. El dibujo-ranura era completamente negro, además.

-El procedimiento es más o menos rápido- la voz de Malfoy interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry- quiero decir, el hechizo demora lo que tarda la sangre en cubrir completamente las ranuras del emblema.-

Draco miraba a Harry mientras hablaba, su ceño ligeramente fruncido en medio de su cara ahora inexpresiva.

-El hechizo es complicado por el riesgo de la sangre, pero por suerte te tengo a ti- Draco subrayó con una torcida sonrisa esa última frase, y pudo jurar que vio los ojos de Potter destellar fugazmente.- una vez que todo el emblema esté cubierto con mi sangre, el hechizo estará convocado. O por lo menos mi parte...-

Draco sacó su varita de donde la tenía guardada y la apuntó justo directo sobre la pálida piel de su muñeca izquierda.

-La otra parte dependerá de mi padre...- murmuró Draco más para sí mismo.

Harry miró atentamente cómo Malfoy cerró por unos segundos sus ojos, mientras suspiraba levemente. Cuando Malfoy volvió a abrir sus ojos, éstos estaban ligeramente oscurecidos. La varita de Malfoy seguía apuntando directo sobre su propia muñeca.

-¡Sectum!- dijo Draco con firmeza, mientras un corte vertical cruzó la piel de su antebrazo y de su muñeca izquierda empezó a salir profusamente su propia sangre. Draco ahogó una mueca de dolor y dijo – Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, llamo por el poder de mi sangre a Lucius Malfoy, mi padre-

Draco agarró con su mano derecha su codo izquierdo y condujo su muñeca herida hacia el centro del emblema. La sangre borboteaba desde su corte y recorría el pequeño camino de sus muñecas a las puntas de sus dedos, para luego caer en una línea espesa directo hacia la ranura del emblema Malfoy. Harry miraba absorto el recorrido de la sangre de Malfoy, preguntándose qué se sentiría ser cortado (y prácticamente desangrado) de esa manera. Este último pensamiento lo hizo recordar con horror la vez que había hechizado a Malfoy con el Sectumsempra.

Mientras la sangre iba recorriendo con alarmante lentitud los rincones del emblema, Malfoy empezó a sentir un cosquilleo caminar por cuerpo. Supo entonces que los efectos de la pérdida de sangre estaban comenzando a emerger. El cosquilleo dio paso a un debilitamiento y mareo agudos. Sin quererlo, el resto de su cuerpo cayó sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza se inclino levemente, cansada. Por la posición ahora inclinada de su cabeza, sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por su claro flequillo. Draco entrecerró sus ojos.

Harry miró alarmado el semi desplome de Malfoy, pero se contuvo de ir en su ayuda. La ranura del emblema aún no estaba totalmente cubierta por la sangre de Malfoy. Rogó interiormente para que el maldito emblema se cubriera de una buena vez por la sangre. Pero el camino de ella era parsimonioso, a Harry se le hacía eterno. Harry empezó a preguntarse si era realmente un litro y medio lo que se requería y no más; empezó a preguntarse si Malfoy moriría desangrado. Justo cuando se iba a acercar a Malfoy para detener su desangramiento, el emblema se llenó por completo de la sangre de Malfoy y una luz surgió del centro de la runa. Fue un destello potente, brillante, que se levantó como una columna hasta el techo y que pareció cruzarlo e ir más allá de él. Tan luminoso como rápido fue, y la sala volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad en menos de un segundo.

Cuando el destello desapareció del emblema, Harry corrió hasta Malfoy, se arrodilló a su lado y levantó con cuidado su brazo izquierdo. Con su varita convocó un rápido hechizo para cerrar el corto vertical que cruzaba gran parte del antebrazo. Suspiró aliviado cuando notó que la sangre paraba de salir y que el corte se difuminaba hasta casi desaparecer. Recorrió el camino de sangre que cubría brazo, muñeca, mano y dedos de Malfoy. Luego, sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy recargarse contra el suyo débilmente. Harry sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago, pero aun así rodeó con sus brazos los hombros y pecho de Malfoy, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para que descansara completamente sobre el suyo. Miró cómo Malfoy levantaba ligeramente la cara para buscar sus ojos. La mirada de Malfoy lucía cansada, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero había una nota de risa en ellos.

-Gracias, Potter- susurró exhausto Malfoy, y luego cerró definitivamente sus ojos.

Harry sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy aflojar y supo que hasta ahí no más habían llegado sus fuerzas. Le sonrió a la cara dormida y exhausta de Malfoy, mientras corría con sus dedos algunos mechones rubios que cubrían los ojos cerrados de Malfoy. Luego, dejó su mano descansar sobre los cabellos de Malfoy, acariciándolos con dedos distraídos.


	7. La espera

Capítulo 7: La espera

Un agudo dolor cruzó su cabeza justo en el momento en que intentó abrir sus ojos y su mirada se topó de lleno con algunos brillantes rayos de sol matutino. Draco cerró fuertemente sus ojos y llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, intentando aplacar ese martilleo doloroso que sentía en ella. Muy lentamente fue abriendo nuevamente sus ojos, sus pestañas bailando inquietas ante el nuevo contacto con la luz, sus pupilas contrayéndose ante la arremetida del sol. Hacía tiempo que no despertaba con jaqueca. Suspiró con resignación, pensando que tal vez sería buena idea quedarse en cama todo el día. Ser millonario y tener la vida asegurada (económicamente hablando) tenía sus beneficios, después de todo. Se levantó un poco para quedar sentado sobre la cama, su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Sólo entonces notó que estaba vestido con la misma ropa de ayer. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal mientras lo invadía la confusión. Levantó un poco las sábanas que lo cubrían y notó que vestía sólo su camisa blanca y sus calzoncillos. Su mente viajó muy rápidamente a los eventos de ayer y recordó de pronto el hechizo vinculante. Instintivamente miró su brazo izquierdo en busca del corte, pero la piel de su brazo no exhibía más marcas que las líneas verdes y azules de sus venas. Recordó vagamente a Potter convocando un hechizo para cerrarle la herida. La imagen era borrosa y lejana, como si él no hubiera estado realmente ahí o como si ese evento hubiera ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. Acarició la piel de su brazo distraídamente, mientras su pensamiento vagaba por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Su mareo, el debilitamiento que había sentido, la potencia de la magia una vez que el hechizo vinculante estuvo convocado. El agotamiento y luego la sensación de su cuerpo hormiguear hasta desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de Potter. Su recuerdo se hizo más vago al memorar cómo los brazos de Potter lo sostuvieron una vez que su cuerpo cedió al cansancio. Su último recuerdo fue el de su cuerpo siendo sostenido por el de Potter, su pelo siendo acariciado por las manos de Potter, el calor del cuerpo de Potter abrigándolo de cierta forma agradable y contenedora, la sensación de bienestar que ese abrazo le provocó en su interior. Luego, tuvo la vaga, borrosa, confusa impresión de haber sido cargado. Seguramente Potter lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo semi desvistió y lo recostó en su cama. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Draco se sonrojó por la irrupción de ese pensamiento.

Draco intentó alejar ese último pensamiento de su mente. Si bien era cierto que Potter podía ser genuinamente perturbador en innumerables sentidos, la imagen de ser desvestido por Potter resultaba insoportablemente perturbadora.

Su mente, intranquila como estaba, en vez de recurrir a pensamientos más amables, se centró ahora en su padre y en la posibilidad de que respondiera al hechizo vinculante. Draco estaba preocupado e indeciblemente asustado. Lucius podía renunciar a responder al llamado o bien responder y contactar a Draco. Ambas posibilidades asustaban de igual manera a Draco. No sabía qué tan bien podría lidiar (en términos emocionales) con un eventual rechazo de su padre, pero tampoco sabía cómo podría actuar si su padre lo contactaba. Qué cosas le diría, cómo fingiría que no estaba siendo seguido por el mismísimo Niño-que-vivió... cómo podría ocultarle el hecho de que, en alguna medida, lo había traicionado.

Draco llevó las rodillas a su pecho y hundió su cabeza ahí. No supo cuánto rato se quedó en esa posición, pues estaba adormilado, aún debilitado por la pérdida de sangre del día anterior. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo levantar ligeramente la cabeza. Entre las hebras de su pelo que caían sobre sus ojos, pudo distinguir la figura de Nate. Lo vio avanzar hasta él, su cara se veía algo preocupada. Draco sonrió con la cara aún oculta entre sus rodillas. Cuando Nate estuvo a su lado y Draco pudo sentir el suave contacto de sus manos sobre su cabeza, supo que cualquier muestra de amabilidad en esos momentos lo haría llorar. Y él no quería llorar. No ahí, no ahora, no delante de Nate ni de nadie. Levantó su cabeza y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Nate.

-¿Qué mmmph...? -alcanzó a preguntar Nate antes de que fuera devorado por la boca ansiosa de Draco.

Draco arrastró como pudo el cuerpo de Nate sobre la cama y luego se sentó encima de él. Lo besó desesperadamente y frotó sus caderas contra las de Nate, quien llevó sus manos al trasero de Draco para hacer más cercano el contacto. Draco gimió por el roce, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos al cinturón de Nate. Lo abrió con la rapidez que da una larga práctica. Sin darle ni siquiera tiempo para pensar, metió su mano derecha dentro de los pantalones de Nate y tomó su erección. Nate jadeó dentro de la boca de Draco, ejerciendo más presión sobre las nalgas de Draco, llevando sus caderas más arriba, embistiendo el cuerpo de Draco que se encontraba arriba de él. Nate bajó como pudo los calzoncillos de Draco y pasó sus manos por su piel ahora desnuda, mientras lamía el hombro de Draco.

De la cabeza de Draco se esfumó cualquier pensamiento oscuro relacionado con su padre y se borró cualquier pensamiento perturbador relacionado con Potter... hasta que Nate invirtió posiciones para girar hábilmente a Draco boca abajo y restregar su erección contra el trasero de Draco. Draco sonrió en anticipación mientras sintió la presión de los dedos de Nate sobre su nuca. La sensación de esos dedos sobre su pelo lo hizo recordar la caricia de otros ayer. Y justo antes de que Nate lo penetrara, la imagen de Potter irrumpió con violencia en su mente y se quedó a vivir ahí.

* * *

Harry vio al tal Nathaniel retirarse de la Mansión Malfoy pasadas las seis y media de la tarde. En su posición de espía de Malfoy, oculto bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad (ya no estaba en edad para usar su capa para los fines del Ministerio), tenía una vista privilegiada de los movimientos tanto afuera como adentro de la mansión. Cerca de las 5 de la tarde vio a Nathaniel entrar en la mansión, y ahora lo veía salir con algo parecido a una boba sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Harry reprimió un gruñido. Movimientos relativos a Lucius Malfoy no había visto. Malfoy tampoco había salido de la mansión en todo el día. Harry estaba ansioso y veía pasar la media hora que le quedaba para reunirse con Malfoy muy lentamente. No descartaba que Lucius ya se hubiera contactado con Malfoy, después de todo no tenía pleno control de lo que sucedía dentro de la mansión.

Cuando Harry dejó a Malfoy sobre su cama, ningún indicio de respuesta de Lucius se había manifestado, pese a que Harry esperó varias horas una vez que el hechizo hubo concluido. Harry sonrió inconscientemente cuando el fresco recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a su mente. Cuando Malfoy terminó de invocar el hechizo, Harry había corrido a su lado para cerrar su herida e impedir que se siguiera desangrando. Tan débil estaba Malfoy por el desangramiento, que casi se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Harry lo acogió contenedor entre sus brazos, sintiendo el peso muerto de Malfoy contra el suyo. Malfoy se había quedado tan profundamente dormido, que seguramente ni había sentido el toque tímido de Harry sobre su pelo rubio. Cuando Harry comprendió que Malfoy definitivamente no iba a despertar, cargó su cuerpo en vilo y lo llevó hasta la que supuso era su habitación. El cuerpo de Draco se sentía casi liviano entre los brazos de Harry, y Harry pensó que quizás Malfoy no se estaba alimentando bien, porque estaba bastante delgado. Cuando entró en la habitación, depositó con cuidado a Malfoy sobre la cama. Con más cuidado aun, sentó suavemente el cuerpo de Malfoy para poder quitarle los zapatos y pantalones. Esta última tarea le provocó a Harry una mezcla rara de incomodidad y placentera expectación, como si estuviera nuevamente violando la hermética intimidad de Malfoy... y tal como ocurrió aquella vez cuando vio las fotos de Malfoy, Harry se sintió atrapado por la innegable belleza de Malfoy. Sumido entre la culpa y curiosidad, no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada las piernas y muslos desnudos de Malfoy, el color de su piel, la forma de su cuerpo dormido y empalidecido por la pérdida de sangre. Cuando la culpa venció por fin la curiosidad, Harry recostó a Malfoy nuevamente sobre la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas. Malfoy suspiró entre sueños, demasiado cansado como para notar el mundo que lo rodeaba. Harry tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación y se quedó algunas horas vigilando el sueño de Malfoy y a la espera de alguna señal de Lucius. Pero Lucius parecía no querer dar señales, no al menos durante esa noche. Cuando el sueño empezó a marcar presencia en Harry, éste supo que ya era hora de abandonar la mansión y dejar a Malfoy tranquilo en su sueño.

Harry no durmió mucho esa noche, pues su mente se negaba a abandonar los sucesos de los últimos días. Más precisamente, su mente se negaba a abandonar la figura de Malfoy. No sabía muy bien por qué la imagen de Malfoy se hacía tan persistente en sus pensamientos. O, para hacerle honor a la verdad, sí lo sabía. Pero el sólo pensamiento lo asustaba y repulsaba en proporciones iguales. Malfoy le gustaba. Por algún malévolo plan del destino, Malfoy le gustaba. Si Harry no fuera tan jodidamente Gryffindor para sus cosas, simplemente habría huido antes de que el asunto empeorara. Pero a Harry el susto, a diferencia del resto de los mortales, no lo paralizaba, sino más bien era el motor que lo impulsaba a seguir. Y sin saber en absoluto adónde lo conduciría todo este asunto con Malfoy, sí tenía la certeza de que no se detendría hasta averiguarlo... aunque terminara lastimado.

Cuando su reloj le anunció que eran ya las siete de la tarde, su corazón saltó en nerviosismo casi adolescente. Caminó, no obstante, resuelto rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy. Llamó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que el mismo elfo doméstico de la primera vez le abría, pues el resto de las veces siempre era Malfoy quien lo salía a recibir.

-Señor Potter, el amo Malfoy se encuentra algo indispuesto- Harry frunció el ceño al sospechar el rumbo que podía tomar el anuncio del elfo- de modo que él ruega que por esta vez usted lo excuse...-

El elfo frenó en seco su pequeño discurso cuando vio que Harry terminaba de abrir la puerta e ingresaba raudo al interior de la mansión. Se dirigió con algo de irritación hacia las escaleras de mármol, las que subió dando rápidos pasos. Tras de sí, los pasos más lentos y los gritos agudos del elfo lo seguían. Harry dobló por uno de los pasillos, lo recorrió a grandes zancadas, hasta que dio con el cuarto de Malfoy. Sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, Harry entró en la habitación, donde encontró a Malfoy vestido sólo con una toalla anudada flojamente alrededor de sus caderas. Harry se sonrojó violentamente y Malfoy, una vez repuesto de su asombro inicial, frunció el ceño con la misma violencia con la que Harry se había sonrojado, y avanzó hasta él con furia destellando en sus ojos.

-¡Lo siento, Malfoy!- se disculpó Harry bajando la mirada- Yo no quería irrumpir así, yo... ehm... -

-¡Discúlpeme, amo Malfoy! ¡El señor Potter pasó por encima mío! ¡No pude detenerlo! -los chillidos del elfo doméstico interrumpieron el pobre intento de disculpa de Harry. Malfoy soltó un sonido mitad gruñido, mitad bufido, y llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Harry para empujarlo ligeramente (pero no sin cierta fiereza) fuera de su cuarto. Cuando Harry traspasó el umbral, Malfoy cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Harry se quedó de piedra mirando la puerta cerrada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Para suerte de él, su falta de saber no duró mucho, pues Malfoy gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta que lo esperara mientras se vestía. Al cabo de unos largos minutos, Malfoy abrió la puerta, le dirigió a Harry una mirada de hielo y con un ademán cortante lo dirigió rumbo a su despacho. Era la primera vez que Harry entraba al despacho de Malfoy, y se sorprendió al ver que era bastante diferente al de Lucius. El despacho de Lucius era amplio y luminoso, con grandes ventanales que daban a uno de los jardines de la mansión. Había, además, cierta sobriedad en el estilo del despacho de Lucius que contrastaba con el de Malfoy, que parecía atiborrado de estantes de vidrios repleto de artefactos tenebrosos y oscuros, de estantes con ollas, medidores, calderos y todos los implementos imaginables para practicar pociones, libreros interminables, dos escritorios, uno atestado de papeles y pergaminos a medio llenar, y el otro pulcramente despejado. Todo el despacho era oscuro y recubierto en fría piedra, como si estuviera emulando las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Harry estaba entre fascinado y desconcertado. Nunca hubiera sospechado que el despacho de una persona hablara tanto de ella... pero ahí estaba él de pie ante el despacho de Malfoy, que le revelaba justamente esa misma contradicción que Harry podía percibir en cada gesto, palabra y acto que Malfoy hacía.

-Potter, hoy quería cancelar la reunión porque no me siento muy bien- dijo de pronto Malfoy- pero, como era de esperar, tú decidiste mandar a la reverenda mierda mis preciadas intenciones.- Malfoy se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que fruncía su ceño, sin embargo Harry pudo notar una sonrisa un poco divertida queriendo asomar en la cara de Malfoy.

-No podemos perder tiempo, Malfoy. Hermione me está presionando, no creo que contemos con mucho más tiempo para seguir con todo esto- dijo Harry mientras veía el amago de sonrisa de Malfoy difuminarse por completo.

-Ya veo...- el tono de voz de Malfoy varió a uno oscuro.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Miraba a Malfoy con cierta insistencia, como si quisiera atrapar cada uno de sus gestos para luego descifrarlos cuando estuviera en la tranquilidad de su casa. De pronto, un extraño sonido hizo vibrar una de las paredes del despacho. Harry intentó buscar la fuente del ruido, pero sólo se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy abiertos enormemente, su boca entreabierta en sorpresa e incredulidad. Harry no tuvo ni tiempo de registrar esos gestos de asombro en la cara de Malfoy, cuando vio a éste correr hacia una chimenea de roca que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. En la medida en que la vibración se iba haciendo más aguda, Harry iba sintiendo a la vez la invasión de un poderoso halo de magia. Instintivamente, Harry se puso en alerta y llevó sus manos a su varita. Justo cuando iba a lanzar un hechizo, escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

-¿Padre...?- el sonido de la voz de Malfoy se oyó estrangulado.

-¿Draco? ¿estás ahí, Draco?- se oyó la voz de Lucius al otro lado de la pared de roca de la chimenea.


	8. La llamada

Capítulo 8: La llamada

-¿Draco?-

La voz de Lucius se escuchaba distante, como si el sonido estuviera propagándose a varios metros de distancia, con interferencias que iban impidiendo el despliegue fluido de su voz. Harry recordó el sonido de las llamadas internacionales por teléfono de cuando era muggle: la voz entrecortada, desfasada, el zumbido constante de la interferencia. Harry miró cómo Malfoy se acercaba a la chimenea hasta casi pegar su oreja ahí, sus dos pálidas manos apoyadas en la pared de piedra, su expresión, aunque indescifrable, desbordada de emociones.

-¿Me oyes, Draco?...- Lucius volvió a llamar. Draco entreabrió sus labios.

-Sí...- dijo Draco en un hilo tan quebrado de voz que incluso Harry, que estaba muy cerca de él, se le hizo difícil escucharlo.

-¿Draco...?-

-Sí, te oigo, padre- respondió esta vez Draco con voz más firme. Harry pudo notar la emoción bailar inquieta en los ojos de Malfoy.- Aquí estoy...-

-¡Draco, por fin! ¿ha pasado algo? ¡¿te encuentras bien?!- el tono de preocupación de Lucius fue notorio aun en medio de la interferencia.

Harry vio a Malfoy morderse su labio inferior con fuerza.

-Estoy bien- dijo Draco.

-Me has llamado, Draco- Lucius enfatizó la palabra "llamado", su voz pasando de la preocupación manifiesta a la impaciencia en esos brevísimos segundos en que su frase fue dicha. Harry notó que Malfoy fruncía el ceño con algo de rabia.

Se produjo un silencio tenso que sólo era interrumpido por la persistente interferencia. Fue un silencio largo, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry. De pronto, del otro lado de la chimenea se oyó un vago y lejano suspiro, seguido nuevamente de la voz distante de Lucius.

-Pensé que algo te había pasado, Draco... -la voz de Lucius era baja, casi un susurro- ese hechizo... tu madre... no es un juego, Draco-

Harry seguía viendo rabia en los ojos de Malfoy, quien, huelga decirlo, permanecía silente.

-Tú sabes que no es un juego ese hechizo, Draco...- continuó Lucius- no puedes convocar el hechizo de tu madre quién sabe por cuál capricho tuyo-

-¿Capricho? -siseó Draco, y su sonido le pareció a Harry peligroso- ¿un capricho, dices?-

-Mira, Draco...-

-¡Llevas desaparecido un mes, maldita sea!- gritó Draco- ¡Soy yo quien lleva pensando semanas que algo terrible te había pasado!

Draco apoyó su frente sobre la fría pared de piedra, su claro flequillo le tapaba sus ojos, pero Harry podía apostar que había furia en ellos. Hubo nuevamente un largo silencio.

-Lo siento, hijo- dijo Lucius con voz cansada. Draco levantó ligeramente su frente de la pared, sorprendido.

-¿Dónde estás? -susurró Draco.- ¿Por qué te fuiste? -Harry podía jurar que había desesperación en la formulación de esas preguntas.

-Necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo, Draco...- la voz de Lucius seguía sonando cansada.- tenía cosas que pensar... necesitaba... necesito estar tranquilo-

Draco suspiró al tiempo que acercaba más su cara a la pared, como si quisiera ser acariciado por la voz de su padre.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

Harry volvió a distinguir un suspiro en medio de la interferencia. Un suspiro largo, cansado, triste. Harry miraba a Malfoy fijamente, podía adivinar cierta angustia escondida tras la demanda de esas preguntas. El silencio se prolongó unos momentos. Lucius no iba a responder a eso, al parecer.

-¿Sabes que ha habido algunos ataques a magos hijos de muggles?... -la pregunta fue formulada tentativa y cautelosamente- el Ministerio sospecha que hay una reagrupación de mortífagos...- Draco bajó su voz- ¿Sabes algo de todo eso?-

-Draco- dijo Lucius tranquilamente- No creerás que yo estoy detrás de eso, ¿no, Draco?-

Draco guardó un silencio tan cargado que debió de alguna manera materializarse, porque Lucius repuso con una voz baja pero sumamente firme:

\- No he perdido la cabeza... sólo estoy triste, hijo.- dijo Lucius y luego soltó una risa que sonó tan triste como sus palabras.

Los hombros de Draco temblaron levemente al oír las palabras de Lucius, sus ojos protegidos aún por su flequillo.

Harry miraba la escena entre conmovido y suspicaz. No le creía ni una palabra a Lucius Malfoy, pero sentía su pecho apretado al imaginar la tristeza de Malfoy causada por las palabras de su padre.

La interferencia se hizo algo más fuerte al tiempo que un zumbido empezaba a inundar el lugar. La comunicación se estaba perdiendo. Draco levantó la cabeza.

-¿Padre?- llamó Draco- ¿sigues ahí?

El zumbido fue bajando hasta desaparecer. Draco recorrió con ambas palmas la pared de piedra, como si estuviera buscando con el tacto el rastro perdido de Lucius. El silencio se patentó de tal manera que, por unos largos segundos, se hizo absoluto.

-¿Padre...?- volvió a llamar inútilmente Draco, la emoción haciéndose evidente en su voz.

Harry dejó pasar algunos instantes antes de acercarse cautelosamente a donde Malfoy se encontraba. Se detuvo justo detrás de él, miró la postura levemente caída de sus hombros, la ligera tensión que parecía embargar cada uno de los músculos de su espalda. Harry no había conocido muchas derrotas a lo largo de su vida, pero podía jurar que la postura de Malfoy en esos momentos era la clara señal de una persona emocionalmente derrotada. Con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, Harry levantó su mano derecha y la apoyó sobre el hombro de Malfoy. Harry pudo notar la carne del hombro de Malfoy contraerse bajo su toque.

-Se ha perdido la comunicación, Malfoy- dijo Harry suavemente.

-Lo sé- la voz de Malfoy se oyó más ronca de lo que Harry la recordaba.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, la mano derecha de Harry aún sobre el hombro de Malfoy, sus dedos apretando y soltando la piel en una errática caricia de contención. Al cabo de unos segundos, Malfoy posó su mano derecha sobre la de Harry. Malfoy apretó su mano sobre la de Harry, y Harry tembló. Malfoy se giró para quedar frente a frente con Harry, su cara erguida levemente para dejar sus ojos grises justo a la misma altura de los de Potter. Harry miró los ojos velados de Malfoy y guardó silencio mientras ambos se miraban intensamente.

Fue Malfoy el primero en quebrar el intenso silencio.

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó Malfoy de la manera más imprecisa posible, pero Harry entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-No lo sé...- respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros. Harry no le creía ni una palabra a Lucius, pero también era consciente de aquello que algunos llaman el beneficio de la duda.- ¿Y qué crees tú?- preguntó de vuelta Harry mirando aún intensamente a Malfoy.

Draco escuchó la pregunta de Potter y su mirada automáticamente bajó para comenzar a vagar nerviosa por el lugar. Dudó unos segundos, sus ojos inquietos recorriendo por aquí y por allá.

-Yo...-su voz bajó tanto que Harry tuvo que acercar aun más su cara a la de Malfoy para poder oírlo- Yo creo que él está diciendo la verdad...-

Harry frunció su ceño y asintió. Sabía que no era aún momento de presionar a un Malfoy que a todas luces lucía golpeado por la reciente conversación con su padre. Harry tenía sus dudas, y todas ellas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no descartar el caso Malfoy aún. Pero ahora era momento de lidiar con otras cosas, una de ellas era con el ánimo devastado que parecía estar tomando posesión de Malfoy. Y también era momento de lidiar con sus propias emociones causadas por la reciente fascinación que Malfoy le provocaba. Llevado por un impulso propio, la mano derecha de Harry se elevó hasta descansar sobre la mejilla tibia de Malfoy. Harry vio los ojos de Malfoy agrandarse en una muda pregunta. Pese a las dudas que había en esos ojos grises, Malfoy se quedó quieto y aceptó la caricia de Potter. Harry abrió la palma de su mano y extendió todos sus dedos para poder abarcar con ellos las facciones de Malfoy. Su pulgar llegó tímido a la boca de Malfoy, quien inconscientemente entreabrió sus labios. Atrapado en ese tentador gesto, Harry recorrió con su pulgar el labio inferior de Malfoy. Malfoy suspiró bajito y Harry supo que estaba perdido. No había ya vuelta atrás. Enroscó sus dedos en la nuca de Malfoy y apoyó su pulgar firmemente sobre la mandíbula del rubio, luego ejerció presión y acercó la cara de Malfoy a la suya.

Lo último que registró su mirada antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Malfoy, fueron los ojos grises de Malfoy abiertos de par en par.


	9. Un incidente desafortunado

Capítulo 9: Un desafortunado incidente

El primer contacto con los labios de Malfoy fue eléctrico. Pese a que era hasta ahora sólo un roce, Harry sintió como si una corriente de electricidad recorriera con violencia todo su cuerpo. Y Harry supo que quería más, mucho más. Apretó más fuerte sus manos sobre la nuca y pelo de Malfoy, y abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso. Sus ojos aún no los cerraba y podía ver la sorpresa en la mirada ensanchada de Malfoy. Haciendo caso omiso a esa sorpresa de Malfoy, Harry cerró sus ojos y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Malfoy. Sorprendido por no encontrar ninguna clase de resistencia cuando invadió esa boca, Harry sonrió contra los labios de Malfoy y empezó a besarlo con un hambre que creía no haber sentido nunca por alguien más. Al cabo de unos breves segundos, Harry sintió las manos de Malfoy serpentear ansiosas por su cintura y su cuerpo apretarse contra el suyo, rompiendo la discreta distancia que los separaba. Y, de pronto, los labios y lengua de Malfoy estaban devolviéndole el beso, y Harry sintió su mundo girar.

El beso era intenso y hambriento, y Draco se sentía a ratos mareado por el deseo. No recordaba haber sentido eso por Nate (o por alguien más), no al menos por un simple beso. Pero Draco era consciente, aun en medio de lo irremediablemente perdida que estaba su mente en esos momentos, que aquello era todo menos un simple beso. Sentía las manos de Potter recorrer con esa torpeza propia de la ansiedad los costados de su cuerpo, apretando su piel, arañándolo aún por sobre la ropa. Y pese a la violencia casi animal del beso, se sentía jodidamente maravilloso. Draco había enredado sus dedos en esa maraña imposible que era el pelo de Potter, y aunque no estaba seguro si alguna vez iba a poder desenredar sus dedos de ahí, ahora mismo a Draco no le podía importar menos. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente y cuerpo en esos momentos era ese beso avasallador de Potter.

Harry empezó a empujar a Malfoy hacia atrás para conducirlo a uno de los escritorios del despacho. Justo antes de que el cuerpo de Malfoy chocara con el mueble, Harry llevó ambas manos al trasero del rubio, apretujó con urgencia sus nalgas y luego, con sus manos bien agarradas a ellas, elevó el cuerpo de Malfoy hasta sentarlo en la lisa cubierta del escritorio. En todo ese movimiento no pararon de besarse ni de tocarse. Harry podía recordar pocas veces en que hubiera estado tan caliente en su vida como en esos momentos ahí en frente de Malfoy, toqueteando a quien fuera su enemigo escolar, a quien fuera ese cretino esnob y elitista, ciertamente insufrible. Harry quiso reír ahí mismo en la boca de Malfoy, pero se contuvo. En cambio, probó separándose unos centímetros de los labios de Malfoy para poder mirar la cara del rubio. Con ese gesto, Harry quería recuperar un poco el aliento, pero lo irónico del caso es que lo perdió definitivamente al mirar la cara de Malfoy: sus ojos grises se entreabrieron desenfocados al notar la pérdida momentánea de la boca de Harry, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso, su pelo rubio despeinado completamente, su respiración entrecortada. Harry pensó que Malfoy se veía jodidamente sexy de ese modo... "maldición, este hijo de puta me está matando", pensó Harry perdido. Cuando sintió las dos piernas de Malfoy enroscándose en su cintura, supo entonces con certeza que estaba completamente perdido. Los dos tobillos de Malfoy ejercieron la presión necesaria en la espalda baja de Harry para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y así rozar ambas erecciones por sobre la ropa. Harry semi gruñó sobre la boca de Malfoy y embistió firme contra su cuerpo. Malfoy gimió sobre los labios de Harry, mientras lamía travieso la comisura de esos labios y ondulaba sus caderas para generar más fricción entre sus cuerpos. Volvieron a besarse.

Cuando Potter empezó a mordisquear y lamer su cuello, algo en la cabeza de Draco hizo cortocircuito. Abrió de golpe sus ojos grises, separó su boca de la de Potter y empujó ese cuerpo lo suficiente como para quitárselo de encima. Potter dio un par de pasos atrás medio trastabillando, y miró a Draco confundido y con los ojos aún nublados por el deseo. Draco se llevó sus manos a la cara, se limpió la boca, ordenó vagamente su pelo y se bajó del escritorio. Su respiración estaba agitada, pero no tanto como los latidos de su corazón y los pensamientos de su cabeza. Estos últimos parecían haberse apiñado todos juntos y de una vez en su cabeza, convirtiéndola en un caos.

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda", pensaba Draco mientras miraba a Potter quien lo miraba a su vez sin entender nada en absoluto.

-Potter... yo...yo...-Draco no sabía qué decir, sus ojos estaban ahora evitando a toda costa los de Potter.- ¡Maldición, Potter, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- chilló de pronto Draco, sus ojos chispeantes en vergüenza.

Harry abrió su boca sorprendido, pero por unos segundos no dijo nada. Se dedicó, en cambio, a estudiar en silencio a Malfoy y a calmar de a poco la frustrada excitación que en esos momentos sentía. Pudo notar que la cara de Malfoy estaba sonrojada y no únicamente por el beso... el bastardo estaba avergonzado y arrepentido, al parecer. Harry sintió un tirón de disgusto en algún lugar de sus vísceras . Harry frunció su ceño.

-No hice "eso" solo, Malfoy- repuso Harry en tono seco y agrio, de repente recordando toda esa antipatía que alguna vez (y por muchos años) sintió por Malfoy.

Harry le dirigió una mirada cargada a Malfoy, y dio media vuelta para irse lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Cuando Draco vio a Potter salir por la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado. Se quedó de pie en medio del despacho por varios minutos. Potter ya había abandonado la mansión, pero Draco no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Su mente empezó a divagar por el beso (y algo más) que se dieron, y una sonrisa boba se atrevió a asomar por su cara. Se llevó inconscientemente su mano derecha a sus labios y trazó con sus dedos el recuerdo del paso de la boca de Potter por allí. Su sonrisa aún no lo abandonaba, hasta que, en un chispazo violento, el recuerdo de la llamada de su padre irrumpió en su mente. Su sonrisa se le borró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras la angustia hacía de nuevo acto de presencia en él. Recordó la conversación con su padre, la aparente tristeza y desolación que parecían invadir a su padre, la presencia de Potter ahí en medio de la conversación, conviertiendo a su padre en un blanco más fácil y vulnerable. Maldición, había dejado que Potter huyera algo enfurecido y frustrado. Por el bien de él y de su padre, no podía enemistarse con Potter. No podía permitirse que Potter se enfadara con él. Necesitaba a un aliado como Potter en esos momentos, si no su padre terminaría acabado y el apellido Malfoy definitivamente sepultado.

"Oh, mierda, soy un completo imbécil"

Draco llevó sus manos a su cara con algo de desesperación. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Potter lo abandonara del caso, aunque su presencia en estos momentos le resultara completamente perturbadora. Merlín, ese beso le había provocado por lejos una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, Draco no estaba ahora en una posición como para empezar algo con alguien (¡Dios, ya estaba con alguien!), y menos si ese alguien era ¡Potter!

Cuando una idea iluminó de repente su cabeza, Draco corrió hacia uno de sus escritorios, buscó un pergamino en blanco, tomó una pluma y empezó a escribir con rapidez una carta para Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter se apareció en la casa número doce de Grimmauld Place hecho un remolino de contradictorias emociones. Furia, excitación, vergüenza, ensoñación, repulsión, rabia, súbita timidez, deseo... Harry pensaba que en ese preciso momento su persona estaba al borde de cubrir todo el espectro habido y por haber de emociones. Caminó con la mente perdida hasta su habitación y se echó boca abajo sobre su cama para enterrar su cara ahí y, junto con ella, la vergüenza enrabiada que sentía en esos momentos. No quería pensar, porque si lo hacía, recordaría, y si recordaba, su mente le traería de regreso la imagen viva de ese excitante beso que recién se había dado con Malfoy. ¡Con Malfoy, por amor a Merlín! De todas las persona del Mundo Mágico, tenía que haberse fijado en el pendejo de Malfoy. Sí, Harry podía reconocer que el imbécil era bonito. Bastante bonito, a decir verdad. Pero de ahí a gustarle había un trecho demasiado amplio y no supo en qué momento lo había cruzado. Porque, tal cual como estaban las cosas, Malfoy le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Y ese beso sólo había servido para patentar aun más esa terrible y horrorosa verdad.

Harry ahogó un grito en su almohada y se preguntó en qué mierda había estado pensando al momento de besar a Malfoy. Y, por el amor de Godric, no sólo besarlo, porque había estado al borde de llevarlo directo a la cama si Malfoy se lo hubiera permitido. Una ínfima parte de la mente de Harry le agradeció a Malfoy la interrupción de ese beso. El resto de su mente, sin embargo, se debatía en lamentarse por lo que no había sido (follarse a Malfoy) y por lo que él mismo había hecho (besar a Malfoy). Esa última parte de su consciencia, además, era la que le recordaba a Harry que había sacado ventaja del momento de vulnerabilidad de Malfoy tras la extraña (y dolorosa) llamada de su padre. Harry se sentía una mierda, no sólo porque sentía vergüenza por el rechazo que había sufrido por parte de Malfoy, sino principalmente porque se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

Su cabeza estaba tan desbordada de caos en esos momentos, que no siquiera había espacio para poder pensar en el caso Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué mierda había sido toda esa llamada? ¿Qué tan mal puede estar un tipo como para desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su hijo? ¿Estaba Lucius manipulando emocionalmente a Malfoy para armar una nueva manga de magos desquiciados por la pureza de sangre? ¿Estaba Lucius Malfoy realmente tan triste como para querer desaparecer? ¿Por qué Malfoy había dicho que le creía a Lucius, cómo mierda se podía tragar tan fácil esa manipulación emocional que su padre le estaba haciendo?

La cabeza de Harry habría estallado en mil pedazos si no fuera por un repentino golpeteo en la ventana de su habitación. Levantó la mirada con desgano y alerta en proporciones iguales, y notó que tras la ventana una muy bonita lechuza gris aleteaba con impaciencia. Harry se acercó extrañado a la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar al ave. Sin embargo, la lechuza no entró, simplemente se acomodó en el dintel de la ventana a la espera de que Harry sacara el pergamino. Cuando Harry tuvo en sus manos el trozo de papel, la lechuza se fue rauda quién sabe dónde. Harry se encogió de hombros ante lo arisco del animal, y desenvolvió el pergamino. Su corazón se desbocó cuando vio la firma de Malfoy en el papel.

"Potter:

Lo de hoy no fue muy afortunado, debo decir. Pero también debo admitir que no fui muy justo contigo al echarte toda la culpa del desafortunado "suceso". Discúlpeme por eso. No sé, creo que la conversación con mi padre me dejó con la cabeza en otra parte y eso contribuyó a que mi juicio se volviera algo errático. Hoy ha sido un día extraño: mi padre responde a mi llamado, él me llama y me confiesa que está, al parecer, profundamente deprimido, y luego termino besando a mi enemigo declarado de Hogwarts. Hasta antes de esta semana me caías pésimo, Potter. Yo realmente te detestaba. Pero debo reconocer que estabas empezando a caerme bien y, de hecho, ahora hasta me simpatizas. No creo que alguna vez lleguemos a ser amigos, porque ha habido demasiada historia entre nosotros para que eso ocurra. Pero sí creo que podríamos sostener al menos una relación basada en la cordialidad y en la estima mutua, como la que deberían tenerse dos viejos conocidos. Sería una verdadera lástima si perdiéramos la posibilidad de lograr eso a causa de este desafortunado incidente.

¿Te veo mañana a la hora de siempre (como si nada hubiera pasado)?

Que pases una buena noche,

Draco L. Malfoy"

Harry releyó la carta un par de veces más, su corazón lo sentía apretado. Esa extraña cordialidad dócil que se dejaba leer entrelíneas en la carta no era una buena señal. Malfoy lo estaba rechazando mediante palabras corteses y de buena crianza. Malfoy le estaba pidiendo que dejaran el incidente del beso atrás, como si nada hubiera pasado. Malfoy, en otras palabras, no quería nada con él. Eso le dolió a Harry más de lo que habría esperado. Pese a ello, Harry permitió que una sonrisa bailara en su boca. Malfoy olvidaba un gran detalle en su carta: Harry había sido por largos años un buscador, y no cualquier buscador, sino uno muy bueno (mucho mejor que Malfoy, en todo caso). Malfoy a estas alturas debía saber, además, que Harry Potter siempre conseguía aquellas cosas que realmente quería.

Con una sonrisa aún en su rostro, Harry dejó la carta olvidada sobre su velador y se recostó en su cama boca arriba pensando cómo resolver el caso Malfoy sin perder a Malfoy en el intento.


End file.
